Along Comes A Daughter
by thrnbrooke
Summary: What happens when past, present and future collide? Harry gets help in the war against Voldemort.... his daughter.  Contains Slash and Het. Please read and review!  HD limited, HCW limited, HSB, HSS, HSSSBRL implied, SBRL, DMOC
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own the characters. They belong to JKR. This story jumps from person to person. I hope I don't lose anyone.

HPHP

Sirius Black woke up alone. His lover Evan James had transferred to Hogwarts just two weeks before. Sirius couldn't believe how fast they had hit it off. Evan looked a lot like James but had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Even greener then Lily's. Confused Sirius stretched and then left his bed - Or rather Evan's bed – and it was as he was dressing that he noticed all of Evan's things were gone. Where was he? Sirius left the room to talk to Dumbledore. On his way, a house elf stopped him and handed him a note. Scanning it quickly he started to run to the headmaster's office.

"Let me in!" he yelled at the statue. The door opened to reveal Dumbledore.

"Mr. Black? Is there a problem?" the headmaster asked the breathless young man.

"Evan? Where is Evan?" Sirius panted.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Mr. James has already left. He did send a note. Did you not get it?"

"I got it. Thank you sir." Dejected Sirius walked away.

"It had to be this way," Dumbledore said to the empty corridor.

HPHPHP

Sirius had the flu or a stomach virus. Something. Every morning he threw up and certain smells made him sick. Remus wouldn't come near him. Why was Moony avoiding him?

Waking up late Sirius skipped breakfast and ran to class. Halfway through the double period Sirius started to get a headache and had an empty feeling in his stomach. By time class was over, he felt rather dizzy.

"Siri are you alright?" James asked worried about his friend's pale features.

"Just not feeling well," Sirius replied.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll be…" Sirius didn't get to finish as his world went black.

HPHPHP

Groggily Sirius started to come around.

"Honestly Headmaster I'm not sure how to care for a pregnant male," the mediwitch was telling Dumbledore.

'Some poor sod is pregnant. Poor bloke. That's pretty rare,' Sirius thought to himself.

"We'll have to help Mr. Black as much as possible," Dumbledore responded.

'Wait! Did he say Black? That would mean me. Oh Merlin," Sirius groaned in horror. "Please tell me I heard wrong," Sirius begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but it's true."

HPHPHP

Sirius was using illusion charms to hide his pregnancy. Lily had found out by accident and was helping him. What was he going to do with a child? Wearily and later Sirius would claim it was hormones he started to cry sitting by the lake.

"Padfoot? Padfoot what is wrong?" Remus came up behind him.

"What do you care?" Sirius snapped. "You've been avoiding me for months." Remus let out a sigh.

"I know. But I saw you with that Evan guy and I didn't know how to tell you," Remus offered.

"Tell me what?" Sirius demanded.

"That you're my mate." Sirius started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Remus commanded.

"I'm pregnant and your mate. The fates are trying to make me into a girl."

"Pregnant? But where is Evan James?" Remus asked.

"He was sent back home. He doesn't know."

"Oh Siri! I'm so sorry. If you accept me we could raise her together. I'll help you."

HPHPHP

"No James. I agree with Lily. We shouldn't arrange a marriage between our children. I want my daughter to marry for love; like we did," Sirius told his friend.

"I understand," James told him.

"Albus wants us to go into hiding. Will you be our secret keeper?" Lily asked.

"I've got to send my daughter into hiding and then we'll do this."

HPHPHP

A dark haired child whimpered as she clutched at the woman lying beside her. Her silver eyes cloudy with tears. The bad men had left and took the scary green light with them. A group of people just appeared. A dark haired man stepped towards the toddler.

"Papa?" the child questioned. The others looked around the scene.

"Stinks of magic. I'd guess Avada Kedavra," one of the men spat.

"What of the child my prince?" a woman asked. The one addressed as prince was looking at the child. Their eyes locked. The girl stopped making any sounds.

"My prince?" someone called. The prince bent to one knee.

"Come to papa daughter," he soothingly spoke to the child. Unsteadily she stood up and stumbled to him. He embraced her and she clung to him. They took to the air followed by the others.

HPHPHP

"You must work harder Ky," the instructor scolded.

"But I'm human and you're a vampire. How can I beat you?" she whined.

"You are a witch, use your magic," he patiently instructed. In frustration she screamed. The air around her swirled; voices could be heard on the wind. The vampire started for the girl but was thrown to the floor. His eyes darkened in death.

"Send for the prince!" another instructor yelled at someone. "Tell him she's a Death Walker!"

HPHPHP

Screaming her throat raw the girl was rocking and shaking in her sleep.

"He's coming. He will destroy all who stay in the castle," she cried.

"It is time," the prince told his second. "Tell him we are sending an envoy to discuss this alliance."

"Yes my prince," the man bowed and started to leave.

"I want the best guarding my daughter as she travels there."

"So be it my lord."

HPHPHP

Fighting, Screaming. Bloody, the girl attempts to escape though desperately wanting to save the others.

"Run my Ky. You must arrive there. Go!" her protector yelled.

"I can't leave," she cried.

"You have to stay alive." With a crack she was gone. The protectors were killed one by one until they were all dealt with. Their bodies burned to ensure they didn't return.

HPHPHP

Looking around her she saw nothing but dense forest. Trying to decipher a direction to get her bearings, the girl heads east hoping it would take her where she wanted to go. Meeting giant spiders along the way and holding up a shield drained her of all energy. In the distance a large castle. The girl falls to her knees beside a lake.

'I'll just rest here for a bit,' she thinks as her eyes close.

HPHPHP

The prince is devastated as his scouts tell him all the protectors are dead. They believe the princess is either dead or captured. He is informed that the magical signature is similar to the ones they found so many years ago.

HPHPHP

The headmaster waits for the envoy. Worried that they are so late. Soon the sun will rise and he fears they might stop. He wonders if maybe the prince has changed his mind. Desperate for this alliance the old man sends an owl to the prince. He watched the sun rise and his hopes dissipate with the coming light.

HPHPHP

Two young men sit together in the Room of Requirement. A burning fire the only light.

"When do you come into your inheritance?" the dark haired boy asks the light haired one.

"It should happen midnight on my birthday," he explains.

"What if I'm not your mate," the dark haired boy worries.

"You're the only one that's piqued my interest."

"But what if I'm not…"

"We'll deal with it then. We need to be getting back. Class tomorrow. Don't want your friends looking for you."

"I guess not. I hate leaving."

"I know. Me too." They both stood up and got dressed. Before opening the door they shared a sweet kiss and then left the room going their separate ways. One high up in the tower and the other down into the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope I haven't lost anyone with the changing perspectives. Sorry folks. Rowling still owns the HP world.

'blah' thoughts "blah" spoken blah vampiric /blah/ parsaltongue

Beta'd by Cat.

HPHPHPH

"Potter! Step away!" Draco yelled as the Golden Trio headed towards the body lying by the lake. With wands drawn Hermione and Ron stand ready in case of trouble. Harry rolled the body over. Long blue black hair hides the face. Harry handed Hermione his wand as he dropped to his knees.

"She's alive!" Harry called out. Hagrid and Dumbledore came to them.

"Harry will you please take her to the infirmary?" Dumbledore asked. As Harry picked her up a heavy medallion fell forward. "Oh my!" Dumbledore gasped. "Quickly please!" Harry started towards the castle.

"Really Potter, you're a wizard," Draco sneered. He cast a few spells and the girl was floating behind them as they hurried into the castle.

HPHPHP

Madame Pomfrey hurried forward. She directed them to a bed.

"Who is she?" the mediwitch asked.

"I believe she is Princess Adrianna of the Southern Kingdom," Dumbledore informed her.

"But she's not a vampire," Madame Pomfrey wondered. The word vampire had all four teenagers looking. Madame Pomfrey took a drop of blood. She cast the identity spell.

"Kendra Black-Lupin, Princess Adrianna. Father Sirius Black and Harry Potter."

"That's not possible!" Harry yelled.

"So she's been found," Dumbledore said nodding to the mediwitch.

"I'd better go contact Remus," Madame Pomfrey suggested. "But how can Harry Potter be her father?"

"He isn't yet. He will be," Dumbledore told her. The teenagers just stood there horrified. Poppy cleaned the young woman when she returned. She moved away from the girl as Draco started towards her spell bound. He reached out to touch her. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Draco?" Harry called to him. Slowly Draco turned his head. His eyes burned liquid silver.

"She's his mate," Hermione muttered. "Harry has a daughter and she's Malfoy's mate."

"Bloody hell!" Ron whistled. Harry shook his head.

"No! No way! This is so not happening," Harry kept repeating.

HPHPHP

Slowly she opened her eyes. She called out to her protectors. Nothing. Where was she?

"Papa?" she called opening her silver eyes. Deep green met hers before she looked into silver ones.

"Princess?" She tore her gaze away to look at the old man.

Yes? And you are? she asked in vampiric.

"I'm sorry. I do not speak that language," he told her.

"Pardon me. Yes, I am Princess Adrianna and you are?"

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This is Hermione Granger, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Your father will be glad you are safe," Dumbledore told her. The infirmary doors slammed open.

"Where is she? Kendra?" Remus Lupin came storming into the room. He stopped when he spotted the dark haired girl with the silver eyes. "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Are you my little girl?" Remus looked at her with shining eyes.

"Moony…" Harry stared to speak but stopped as she sat up. A long buried memory whispered in her mind. Adrianna clutched her pendant. A red and black ball formed. It started to swirl and glow. The outline of two people could be seen.

"She's opening a portal!" Hermione shouted in surprise. Two men stepped through the now open portal. Seven wands were pointed at the two men.

"Ky!" one of the two men rushed past the others to the girl on the bed. We were so afraid you were lost to us! She watched the other man step towards the bed. She bowed her head to him.

My prince, she whispered. He lifted her head and took her into his arms.

My daughter, he answered. He looked to Dumbledore. "Thank you for finding her. We are in your debt." The man's voice was like fur being softly caressed along your skin. His eyes were sapphire blue and his hair midnight black.

"Now see here!" Remus started but Dumbledore stepped forward.

"There is much to discuss Prince Demetrius. Shall we leave your daughter to rest?"

"I think that is wise. Julian will stay with her."

HPHPHP

Reluctantly the girl released her father.

Julian will stay with you, he told her squeezing her hand.

"Harry, maybe you should come along as well," Dumbledore commanded.

"But Draco…" the green eyed boy started.

"He'll be fine," the headmaster demanded. Harry looked at his lover watching his "daughter" before turning to follow the other men out. Julian waited until the door closed behind them before baring his fangs.

"Stay away Veela!" he hissed. Adrianna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Julian," she requested. "Besides he hasn't come into his inheritance yet. I'm just a potential mate," she observed.

"But Ky he is a Veela."

"And I'm human." Julian noticed the other three listening to them.

You are a vampire princess, he reminded.

"English Julian. It is rude to speak vampiric in front of potential allies."

"My apologies Ky," Julian muttered with a bow.

"Why does he call you Ky?" Hermione curiously asked.

"It is my title," Adrianna explained. "Ky essentially means princess." Draco came to stand beside the bed.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Less than a week," Draco answered.

"How many?" she wondered.

"Two. Both related." Draco replied.

"Then I am the third?"

"No you and…" he started.

"Draco!" Hermione interrupted. "Aren't you late?"

"Late?" he hissed. "For what?"

"I thought you had to help Professor Snape," Hermione reminded.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded

"All of you out!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "She needs her rest." Draco grumbled but left with the other two.

"What do you think he meant? I'm not related to anyone here," Adrianna told him.

"I do not know my Ky. Perhaps the prince will have those answers. Rest now."

"Father will find out. You won't leave will you Julian?" The hint of fear surprised the overprotective vampire.

"No Ky. I will not leave you."

"Even if Father needs you?"

My oath my Ky. I will not leave your side without your permission. Adrianna closed her eyes giving into sleep.

HPHPHP

The four men went to Dumbledore's office and sat down around the headmaster's desk.

"I realize everyone has lots of questions but if you are patient, you will hear everything you need to know . I will start the story from the beginning and then hand it over to Remus here. I believe that Prince Demetrius can finish our story. Mr. Potter may ask his questions at the end. As well as any others." Dumbledore told them about sending Harry to the past for a mission, telling them it was a secret that could not be revealed at this time. During that time he became close to Sirius Black. The day he left Sirius looked for him. Remus stood and started to pace.

"It was later that he found out he was pregnant. Only one time and something rare and precious happened. Sirius was my mate. So I claimed him and his child. She became my daughter. Things with Voldemort were very bad. James wanted to bond Kendra and Harry. Thank goodness Sirius and Lily disagreed with his reasoning. We sent our darling child, with a nanny, to America. Lily and James asked Sirius to be their secret keeper. Kendra was supposed to be safe. Peter betrayed us all. Lily and James died. Harry was sent to the Dursleys. Sirius went to Azkaban and I couldn't find our daughter." He sat down and rubbed his face. "How long has she been with you?" he asked looking at the vampire.

"Over fifteen years: We were hunting. The smell of blood and magic was very strong. In the middle of all this sat an angel. She looked at me and called me papa. I had to have her. She is my daughter; my heir. I have taught her all I can. She knows your magic as well as ours. I have given her the best teachers. Recently her dreams have turned to horrendous nightmares, so I sent my child here to help."

"How can she help?" Dumbledore asked knowing the answer.

"That I will only discuss with her other two fathers." Demetrius snapped.

"Of course. My apologies your Highness," Dumbledore apologized.

"First, I must explain to her the presence of a werewolf parent and a teenage father." He stood. "Gentlemen if you'll excuse me." Demetrius left the office heading back to his child. She was his daughter and he was not about to give her up!

HPHPHP

Harry sat there stunned.

"I have a daughter and she's as old as me. Did I know? When I left did I know?" He turned to Dumbledore. "Did you know?"

"You didn't know and I was not sure who the father was. It is rare for wizards to get pregnant without a potion or spell. It was even rarer for that child to be a girl," Dumbledore answered.

"He's not going to give Kendra back," Remus replied looking at the now closed door.

"I believe you are right," Dumbledore agreed.

"If Sirius were here, he'd fight for her," Harry remarked.

"I'll have to fight for the both of us. I'll show her how much we loved her. I will not let him keep her from me," Remus snarled.

"I would not overwhelm her right now. Do not make this a personal war. She is very much his child," Dumbledore advised.

"I need to go collect a few things to give her. If you'll excuse me I'd like to floo to headquarters and then return," Remus requested.

"Of course. I will wait for your return," Dumbledore told him. Remus left. "I believe your friends are waiting at the gargoyle for you," Dumbledore told the quiet teenager. "Off you go Harry. You'll get your answers later." Harry nodded and left. "She has returned," Dumbledore informed his empty office.

HPHPHP

Harry came out of the stairway to be ambushed by Hermione, Ron and Draco.

"What is going on?" Ron demanded. Harry went to Draco and took his hand.

"I seem to have a daughter," he answered.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently I am going to be sent back into the past for a secret mission. I have a one night stand with Sirius and get him pregnant."

"Merlin!" Ron exclaimed. Harry led them to an unused classroom. After warding it so that no one would disturb them and for silence so they wouldn't be overheard, Harry told them what he'd been told.

"You were almost bonded to your daughter?" Draco smirked.

"How do you think she can help?" Harry asked Hermione, ignoring Draco's snide comment.

"Children of two wizards, especially if it occurs naturally, are powerful. Daughters of such a union are rumored to be even more so. But the last time a daughter was born to two wizards was Godric's daughter. It's very rare to have a daughter from a single-sex relationship," Hermione explained.

"So, my daughter is very powerful?" Harry wondered.

"If the stories are true," Hermione responded.

"No wonder the vampire doesn't want to give her up," Harry snapped starting to pace.

"I don't' think that's the only reason," Hermione informed him. "To him that is his child."

"What happens now?" Draco asked. No one had any answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric

Author's note: Cat has generously volunteered to beta for me.

HPHPHP

The vampires were moved to guest quarters. Demetrious insisted Adrianna stay with them as well. When she was given a clean bill of health the prince told his daughter about her past and missing parents. While waiting for Adrianna to get better, the prince had learned of Sirius' death. Not one to keep secrets from his child he told her everything.

"Do you think I can bring him back?" she asked.

"Maybe with the help of a necro," he answered. "Though I do not know where you'd find one of those."

"If I find one?" she questioned.

"Then if the necro agreed to help and the ministry gave you access to the veil; yes, you could bring him back." Adrianna turned to Julian.

"Will you contact Sinjin? Tell him what I need," she requested.

"Yes Ky," he bowed and went to make the requested mirror call.

"Father?" Adrianna quietly called.

"Yes?" he stiffly answered. Demetrious knew what was coming.

"May I talk to them?" she asked. She would not beg.

"Is it important to you? Am I not enough?" he asked trying to bury the hurt.

"You are enough!" the girl cried, throwing herself on the vampire. "I just want to meet them. Do I look like them? But I won't if it upsets you. We can return home if you like." Demetrious felt selfish but at the same time his heart soared. They would not be able to take her love.

"We are here to help them. You may meet them" She smiled. "But only if Julian or I am here. And not the Veela." She nodded. Demetrious called for a house elf. He sent a note to Remus and Harry.

HPHPHP

Remus tried to see Kendra for days. That bloody vampire had moved her to some guest rooms. Only Poppy could see her. They wouldn't even let her have his notes. How dare he keep him from his daughter! His only link to Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin?" a house elf stopped him. He turned and was handed a note. The elf disappeared. He was invited to dine with them. Remus hurried to the shower. He wanted to look his best for his child. He'd have to remember to bring the journals and albums. He'd prove they loved her. That they love her still. That prince wouldn't keep him from his daughter.

HPHPHP

Harry was frustrated. Draco wouldn't mark him. The veela was distant and cool towards him. His inheritance was soon. Harry would prove it wasn't this vampire princess; his daughter.

'When I go back in time no getting involved with Sirius,' he warned himself. He didn't care that she was also Remus' daughter. Right now all he cared about was his Draco. Someone knocked at his door, thinking it might be Draco, Harry practically ran for the door. He threw it open and scowled.

"Hello to you too," Charlie smiled at him.

"Hello Charlie," Harry greeted.

"Can I come in?" Charlie inquired.

"Yeah sure whatever," Harry replied. Charlie came in and shut the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" he questioned.

"You could say that," Harry informed him.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry told Charlie everything. Adrianna being found, learning she was his daughter, Draco being attracted to her; everything. Charlie opened his arms and Harry slipped into them. "It's not the end of the world if Draco chooses her," Charlie told him.

"But I love him," Harry whined.

"There are others waiting to love you," Charlie softly told him.

"Yeah right. They want the boy-who-lived. Not me."

"I know someone that just wants Harry."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me," Charlie answered before gently kissing him. He released Harry and stood up. "Think about it," he requested as he walked to the door. Harry's hand flew to his lips.

HPHPHP

Draco was torn, he was happy with Harry. They were compatible but that girl... she called to him stronger then Harry'd ever had. And those vampires weren't letting him anywhere near her. Harry wanted him to mark him but if he did that and she was the one... he had to see her. He'd tried to be polite. He'd asked to see her. Now it was time to do things the Slytherin way. Draco grabbed his broom. He headed outside with a determined stride.

Once outside he mounted his broom. In case anyone was watching he just flew around for a bit. Not seeing anyone he headed straight for the guest suite. He saw the girl and her father sitting close together talking. The other vampire was in one of the other rooms talking to a mirror of all things! Draco went back to watch the girl. He saw her stand and walk towards one of the rooms. Draco checked on the other vampire. No she wasn't there. He went to the next window and she had just closed her door. He lightly tapped on the window. Adrianna quickly went to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" she whispered afraid someone would hear them.

"I had to see you!" he answered. She shushed him.

"Father wants me to stay away from you," she informed him.

"I know that but I have to know, don't you want to know?" he questioned. She started to shake her head but stopped. "Please just let me in for a moment. Just one moment." She looked behind her to the door.

"They'll know. If they catch you in here father will kill you," she replied. With a wave of her hand she locked the door. "I am so going to be in trouble for this." She stepped away from the window as Draco climbed in. "You can't stay long. My other father is coming for dinner. I'm supposed to be getting ready," she whispered.

"Harry?" he whispered back.

"No. The werewolf." Draco nodded. "Let me start my bath. It should keep their suspicions down. Don't move." She quickly went into the bathroom and Draco could hear water running. Clothes flew from the wardrobe and landed on the bed. "Thought I'd take care of a few things." She stepped up to him. Only inches separated the two. Adrianna watched his eyes turn to silver.

"Please," he pleaded. She reached up and touched his face. Draco leaned into her touch. His eyes closed and he sighed in bliss. Slowly she closed the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist as her free hand slid up his chest to tangle in his hair. Their lips fit perfectly together. Without any hesitation she opened her mouth to him. The first taste make them both moan.

"Ky?" Julian called from the doorway. They sprang apart. Adrianna practically pushed him out the window. A soft kiss sent him on his way.

"I'm in the bath Julian," she answered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The bath feels wonderful."

"You should hurry. The lycan will be here soon."

"Alright. I'll be out soon." Adrianna cast a few spells to freshen and sanitize the air. Hopefully to remove Draco's scent from here room. She then hurried to the bath, washed, scrubbed her skin and then washed again. Adrianna could only hope it was enough to remove the Veela's scent from her skin. She braided her hair, dabbed some perfume on and then dressed. Carefully she inspected herself in the mirror.

"Moony," she whispered. Laughter rose from her memory. Two distinct laughs; both filled with happiness. "Moony." She tore her gaze from the mirror. Walking into the main room of the suite she saw the lycan enter. A couple of books in his arms.

"Thank you for the invite," Remus told the prince.

"You have Adrianna to thank for it," Demetrious replied off handedly. Remus looked towards the girl. She was beautiful and took his breath away. Here was his daughter. He came towards her and stopped.

"I... I brought you a few things from your... from before," he told her. Adrianna stepped towards him and reached out for the times.

"We can look at them before dinner if you'd like," Adrianna offered.

"Perhaps after dinner would be better," Demetrious told them. "Not as rushed."

"Of course father," Adrianna replied. Remus hugged her. She stiffened and then relaxed.

"Let us sit," Demetrious commanded. He sniffed the air. "Adrianna have you left the rooms?"

"Of course not father. I've been with you all day."

"It's just I smell... that Veela," he snarled.

"That would be me. Draco had a bit of a flying accident and I helped him to the infirmary," Remus told him. Adrianna turned wide eyes to him. "He's alright."

"A pity," Julian hissed.

"I never knew vampires and veelas didn't get along," Remus said taking a seat on the couch and bringing Adrianna to sit beside him.

"I want better for my ... our daughter," the prince told him.

"Sirius always wanted her to marry for love," Remus told them.

"The Veela attraction isn't love, it's just as bad as a love potion," Julian informed him coming into the room.

"Not really. It attracts the mate yes but they cannot force the mate to bond. That must come from love," Remus explained with a determined look. Julian hissed.

"Speaking of Sirius, " Adrianna began. "Did you speak to Sinjin?"

"Yes Ky. He said he will help," Julian replied.

"Good." Adrianna turned to Remus. "I think I can return Sirius from the veil."

"You can? How?" he asked. She looked to Demetrious who nodded.

"I'm a Death Walker. I can enter the veil."

"But that's a legend," Remus sputtered.

"I assure you. Adrianna is a fully trained Death Walker," Demetrious proudly told him.

"Do you think you can do it?" Remus asked.

"I believe so," Adrianna told him.

HPHPHP

Draco looked up at the infirmary ceiling. Doing that dive was stupid! But she'd kissed him! She had kissed him. Not the other way around. Twice she'd kissed him! Draco licked his lips and smiled. He could still taste her. So how was he going to see her again? He would know soon if she was the one and then Prince or not he would be with his mate. He rolled over and allowed the potion to put him to sleep.

HPHPHP

Charlie left the room angry with himself. He shouldn't have kissed Harry and why did he tell him? But he needed to know that Malfoy wasn't the only one. Let the girl have him, Charlie would be there to console Harry and make him happy.

HPHPHP

Harry was stunned. He'd had the biggest crush on Charlie for years but never ever thought he'd have a snowball's chance. Now Charlie was telling him otherwise? He could be with Charlie? But what about Draco? He loved Draco. At least he was almost certain he did.

HPHPHP

After dinner Remus shared his things with Adrianna. They talked late into the night. Plans were made to get permission from the ministry to get things underway to rescue Sirius. Remus left content with hope for the return of his mate and with getting the chance to get to know their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric

Thank you Cat for the beta reading! Contains Slash and Het.

HPHPHP

Draco was facing his clock. His door warded and sound proofed. He wondered if Adrianna was waiting by her window like he'd asked. He knew she planned to enter the veil. Lupin had told him all about it. There was no way she was going without him. The clock showed midnight. A light surrounded him and the expected pain was even worse then he'd been warned. Draco clawed at his sheets as he screamed.

HPHPHP

Adrianna stood by the window. Any moment now Draco's change would happen. Moony had delivered the note. Rather slipped it to her. Sinjin had arrived and all was ready to go. Tomorrow she would meet her father one way or another. Harry Potter was going to be there as well, the one person who didn't want anything to do with her. She had to admit it hurt a bit but she could understand. They were the same age after all.

HPHPHP

Harry knew that he wouldn't change history. Tomorrow he was going to get Sirius back. She was going to retrieve him. First he learns he has a daughter and how rare it is to have one. Then he learns that she's a Death Walker and how rare and powerful they are. Now she's going to give him back his godfather. All it cost him was Draco. Harry was pretty sure that she was his mate and Charlie was helping him come to terms with it. Ron was estatic - he was already planning their bonding. Tomorrow would be the first time he'd seen his daughter since he left her in the infirmary. He knew she had Sirius' eyes but did she get anything from him?

HPHPHP

Remus and the necro named Sinjin, waited outside the dungeon.

"The Prince will not be happy," the necro observed.

"Who are you loyal to?" Remus wondered.

"The princess. My life belongs to her," he returned.

"If she is Draco's mate then we have to help them."

"It is rare to find your other half. I have searched for my own but have yet to find them," Sinjin replied. "I will help and protect them." Remus pulled out his watch.

"Has it begun?"

"Yes. Draco should have already transformed. He'll be out soon."

HPHPHP

Draco rolled off the bed and pulled himself up. He hurt all over but the only thing that mattered was getting to his mate. Slowly he dressed never noticing how his hair now fell halfway down his back. It was even more whiter then before and his eyes were silver. Holding onto the wall he stumbled out of his dorm and through the common room. He practically fell through the entrance doorway Draco barely registering Remus' presence, or that of the necro.

"He will not make it," Sinjin replied. "I'll go get the princess."

"How will you get her past them?" Remus wondered.

"They are out hunting. This may be our only chance," Sinjin informed him.

"Then hurry," Remus ordered. Sinjin took off. "Let's get you to the Room of Requirement."

HPHPHP

Demetrious and Julian stepped through the portal and returned home.

"This is how I should have sent Adrianna to that school," Demetrious remarked. "I lost some of my best warriors."

"We didn't realize it was possible," Julian said and then added, "It's good to be home."

"That it is. Let's take care of business and feed. I want to return to Scotland before dawn."

"Yes my prince."

HPHPHP

Sinjin used the shadows to get to Adrianna. He gave the password and looked around.

"Adrianna!" he shouted. "Come quick!" She ran into the room. "We need to go."

"I can't. I'm waiting."

"I know Ky. He isn't able to come to you. We are meeting them. Come. We'll shadow walk." They stepped out of the room and seemed to disappear. The two came to stand beside a door. Sinjin released her. "Go on. He needs you." Adrianna nodded and opened the door. Remus was pacing nearby.

"Good you are here. You'll need to make sure the room knows to admit no one. Demetrious will not be happy," Remus told her. He hugged her quickly. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she replied. He left. Adrianna closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping Draco safe from her father, she desperately hoping it would work.

HPHPHP

Remus watched the door disappear.

"It is done," Sinjin announced. "If she allows it there is nothing the prince can do."

"All he has to do is mark her and there is nothing he can do without hurting her."

"Or killing her," Sinjin reminded. Both left to await the prince.

HPHPHP

"Draco," she whispered. She followed the moan. Draco was lying on a couch in front of the fire. She circled it and fell to her knees in front of him. "Can you hear me?" No answer. Tenderly she brushed the hair off his face. He whimpered as if in pain. She watched his eyes flutter.

"You're here. You came," he croaked.

"Sinjin came for me."

"I tried..."

"Shh. Rest now. I'm here." She took his hand.

"It hurts."

"What can I do to help? Tell me Draco," she begged.

"Need to touch you," he replied.

"This couch is too small and I'll hurt you."

"Need you. Please."

"Scoot over. I'll lay beside you." Gingerly Draco slowly moved over. Adrianna toed off her shoes and slowly joined him, careful not to move him too much. He tightly wrapped his arms around her. His legs tangled themselves with hers. She watched his face. Adrianna wrapped one arm around him while the other went under her head to caress his hair. She soothed him as best as she could. They lay like that until his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, their hearts now beating in synch.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Is this helping?" she asked moving closer. Their noses almost touch, breath warming the other's face. Adrianna leaned into him resting her lips against his. Forehead to forehead they closed their eyes in comfort.

"Stay with me," Draco pleaded.

"I can stay until just before dawn. They'll be back with the sunrise," she informed him.

"You could stay. They can't get in here."

"We can't stay here forever."

"I could mark you. Not even a Vampire Prince could keep us apart then."

"Mark me? How?" Draco blushed.

"I would have to bite you and draw blood."

"Like a vampire," she realized.

"Similiar I guess."

"And it would keep you safe?" He nodded. "My father wouldn't be able to separate us?"

"Even he has to obey the laws."

"Then mark me. Because if you don't he'll kill you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not ready to bond. We don't know each other. When we bond I want it to be because we love each other."

"I understand," he smiled. "But I already love you."

"Get to know me and see if you love all of me," she challenged. Adrianna offered him her neck; trusting him not to hurt her more then need be.

HPHPHP

"Do you feel that?" Harry whispered to Charlie.

"Feel what?" Charlie teased nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Like something major just happened."

"I can show you something major."

"I'm serious Charlie. I think I need to go see Dumbledore." Charlie groaned and then handed Harry his shirt. They were never going to get past snogging. They left Harry's room and headed towards Dumbledore. Harry pulled out the map from his robes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Adrianna and Draco are in the Room of Requirement."

"So?"

"Her father has gone out of his way to keep them separated."

"So?" Harry just sighed and changed directions. "Now where are we going?"

"Remus isn't far from here." Charlie stopped walking and stood there watching as Harry continued on. Harry never noticed that the other man wasn't with him. Quickly he cleared the map and put it away.

"Harry. It's good to see you," Remus greeted.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired.

"I felt it Moony. What is going on?"

"The Veela is marking his mate," a man said stepping out of the shadows.

"And you are?" Harry demanded.

"He's going to help Kendra bring back Siri," Remus told him.

"I do not think Kya will appreciate you calling her that," Sinjin told him.

"It is the name she was born with," Remus snapped.

"Back to what is going on. Draco is marking her?" Harry asked.

"If all goes well. They are locked together in that room," Sinjin told him.

"So I noticed. Are they crazy? Her father will kill him," Harry questioned.

"Not if she is marked," Remus explained.

"I hope you're right," Harry said worriedly.

HPHPHP

Demetrious was bothered. Something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it though. His business was going great. His third was taking care of things. His territory was running smoothly. There was no fighting for once. A few minor things to take care of but nothing to worry about.

"How is Kya?" his servant asked.

"She is well," he remarked and then he realized he couldn't feel her as strongly as he should. "Julian!" he bellowed. His second and most trusted came running.

"Yes my prince?" Julian asked.

"Get back to Adrianna!" A portal was opened and Julian walked through. He looked around the rooms. Nothing seemed wrong but where was the princess? Quickly he left the rooms intending to go see the headmaster. That old man was supposed to protect her!

HPHPHP

'It is done,' Dumbledore thought. Now Draco Malfoy would have to join the Light as well as the vampires. Sirius Black would be back and the Phoenix child was here to help. Now all he had to do was force them all to work together. Julian barged into his office.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"She is safe," Dumbledore told him.

"You will take me to her," Julian commanded.

"I am afraid her mate will not allow anyone near her until time to go to the Ministry tomorrow," Dumbledore explained.

"Mate!? You let that Veela near her?"

"I assure you I did not."

"My Prince will not be happy."

"Even your prince knows the consequences of interfering."

"Yes and you would do well to remember our ways as well, human." he snorted. Julian opened a portal and stepped through. Once the portal had closed Dumbledore set the wards to not allow portals, at least from anyone except Adrianna. He wouldn't be able to stop her. Besides it might come in handy if a hasty escape was needed.

HPHPHP

Julian immediately informed Demetrious of what had happened in their absence. They tried to open a portal to the school but could not. Neither had ever been to Hogsmeade so they would have to travel the old fashioned way. Someone had some explaining to do. There was one furious prince!

HPHPHP

Exhausted the Veela and his mate made their way to the bed. Draco gave her his shirt to sleep in. Together the two climbed under the covers. The vampire princess curled up to him as he possessively wrapped her in his arms. They both fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric  
Thank you Cat for beta reading this for me. Any mistakes are my own. 

HPHPHP

Harry woke early. He was too excited to sleep. Hurriedly he showered and dressed, leaving his rooms to go wake up Charlie and Remus. The sooner they got this day going, the sooner Sirius would be freed. He went to Remus' rooms first but the lycan was already up, dressed and was preparing for the return of his mate.

"Hello Harry," Remus greeted. "Come in." Harry watched as Remus cast cleaning spells on the clothes he took from some boxes. Remus would then hang them up. Harry also noticed the pictures all over the chamber.

"Redecorating?" Harry wondered. Remus blushed.

"I couldn't bear to look at them but with him coming back... I just had to unpack them," Remus explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I should go wake Charlie. He's coming too," Harry told him.

"Oh?" Remus inquired.

"For moral support."

"I see."

"See you in a bit." Harry left the room. Remus smiled as he continued to place Sirius' stuff around his rooms. Today was the day he'd have his family back.

HPHPHP

Charlie had a hot breakfast laid out for himself and Harry. He knew the other man wouldn't be able to sleep. Of course he had expected Harry before now. Good thing they were wizards. Spells kept the food hot and savory. Maybe if they had time they'd be able to get at least some snogging in. Charlie opened the door to a smiling Harry Potter. Charlie's knees buckled at the sight.

"Good morning love," Charlie greeted. "Breakfast is ready." Harry kissed him.

"Perhaps breakfast can wait," Harry suggested with a seductive wink. Charlie readily agreed.

HPHPHP

Adrianna opened her eyes to find Draco watching her. Casting a quick breath freshening charm, she turned towards him and deeply kissed him.

"What was that for?" he panted as they parted for air.

"For holding me while I slept, for settling for just marking me instead of bonding; for just understanding," she told him.

"Guess this wouldn't be the best time to tell you I don't want you to enter that veil," he admitted.

"I'll be fine. I've gone between the worlds before," she explained.

"But have you ever brought anyone back with you?"

"That's Sinjin's job," she smiled.

"I wish I could go with you," Draco complained.

"I need you to be waiting for me. This is going to take a great deal of energy. I'd rather fall into your waiting arms."

"It's dangerous then?" he questioned.

"Not dangerous. Just tiring." She kissed him again trying to take his mind off the danger. "We should get up and go change. Meet me in the Great Hall?" she suggested.

"I'll meet you there in one hour," he smiled. They dressed and parted ways.

HPHPHP

Julian and Demetrious traveled as far as they could before dawn.

"We won't make it back in time," Julian observed.

"It was probably planned for this to happen. If something goes wrong only someone who's associated with the dead can go in after them," Demetrious reasoned. "She and that necro have no... 'back up'. If something happens to my child, that Veela had better slaughter that old man or I'll rip them all apart for that Dark Lord," Demetrious growled.

HPHPHP

Sinjin was in deep meditation trying to gather as much energy as possible. He knew they'd need all the energy he could gather, the necro couldn't help but be excited. How many necromancers could claim to have entered the veil? Being able to go beyond his own abilities was payment enough. Yet something else to be indebted to the vampire princess.

HPHPHP

Dumbledore had already left for the Ministry. He and those working in the Department of Mysteries were finishing up last minute preparations. They had a medical team set up not far from the dais. Three cots were set up as Adrianna had explained how drained she and Sinjun the necro would be. No one, not even the girl knew what shape Sirius would be in. Thankfully Sirius' name had already been cleared or he'd have been arrested as soon as he entered the room. Fudge had insisted on being there to greet the ex-convict and to let him know his properties and vaults were being returned to him with interest. Molly Weasley had gone to Grimmauld Place to get it ready for its owner's return. Dumbledore had sent Dobby and Winky to help her; as well as Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley. They wouldn't have wanted to be left out of this and better busy getting the headquarters ready then trying to get inside the Ministry.

HPHPHP

Adrianna showered and dressed. She looked at the mark in the mirror and smiled. Gently she ran her fingers over the still tender mark.

'Who would have thought?' she asked herself quickly braiding her hair. Leaving her rooms she was met by Remus.

"I see you wear his mark," Remus remarked.

"Yes. Thank you for your help," she offered.

"As long as you are happy. That is all a father can ask for his child." Adrianna briefly thought of Demetrious - He wouldn't feel the same way - she hoped they were all right and this mark protected Draco. "Looks like Draco is getting teased," Remus chuckled.

"Harassed more like," Adrianna observed. Indeed that was it exactly. His housemates wanted to know who his mate was, had he marked them and did he need any help coping with his Veela urges. Adrianna came to stand by his side. Draco's mark proudly shown for all to see. He placed an arm around her waist. One of her arms encircled him. She placed her head on his chest and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Adrianna raised her eyes to his.

"Do you need extra help with your urges?" she coyly asked. Her pink tongue licked her lips.

"No I think you're all the help I need," he answered before plundering her mouth. Draco took his time to map every single part of her mouth. They broke apart at Remus' cough.

"Perhaps we should get some breakfast," the werewolf suggested.

"Who are you?" Blaise hissed at the girl. With her head resting on Draco's chest she looked at him with cold grey eyes. Draco was playing with her braid. Remus seemed to be holding his breath waiting for the answer.

"Princess," Severus greeted, coming towards them. He stopped and gave a short bow. "The Headmaster is waiting at the Ministry. We are to leave after you eat." Draco smirked as he listened to the Slytherins talk among themselves.

"Very well Professor. Any word from my father and his second?"

"Not yet. Though they are making their way back here."

"I see. I need to find Sinjin," Adrianna told him.

"I am here Ky," the necro answered.

I am without guards and the potions master has announced to these busy bodies that I am a princess, she explained in rapid high vampiric.

I understand. I am your humble servant, Sinjin answered with a bow. When he straightened he was holding a staff. "Ky if you will," he suggested.

"Thank you," Adrianna answered pulling Draco with her. Sinjin motioned to Remus and then walked behind them. They walked into the Great Hall. Adrianna looked every bit the vampire princess with her pale skin and long braid that fell past her knees. The blood red dress was form fitting with a train. Together with the aristocratic Veela they looked every bit the royalty they were. The princess with her consort. Snape led them to the head table.

"Draco you may return to..." Severus began. Adrianna placed her hand on his arm.

"Where Draco sits, I will sit with him.," she told the surprised man.

"But your Highness," Severus began. Adrianna showed him the mark. "Of course. My apologies at my ignorance. I will have the elves add a place for your consort."

"Thank you," she smiled. Severus squeezed Draco's shoulder and then bowed to the girl before taking his own seat and calling for a house elf.

"Please take my seat," Sinjin offered to Draco. He would wait for the new place to open.

HPHPHP

Harry sat in Charlie's lap feeding him breakfast. Charlie was busy running his hands along a nude Harry. Strawberry juice started to trickle down Charlie's chin as Harry leaned towards him and licked him clean.

"Keep doing that and we will never finish breakfast," Charlie moaned.

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry questioned.

"They leave for the ministry without us," Charlie reminded him.

"They wouldn't go without me," Harry pouted.

"We're just observers love, they don't need us to be there."

"Then we better get ready. Knowing Draco he's going to want to get his over and done with."

"Well he has just found his mate. Veela need to be in constant contact until they bond."

"Hermione made me read all about it," Harry told him.

"Let's get dressed," Charlie said trying to avoid the fight he felt coming on.

HPHPHP

"Did you hear what Snape called her?" Pansy excitedly whispered.

"Princess!" Millicent answered. "Wonder what she's a princess of?"

"Where's the Golden Trio?" Blaise hissed.

"Who cares?" Pansy asked rolling her eyes.

"Well if Draco is with that princess then Potter is available," Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Not so," Daphne told him. "Potter is dating one of the Weasleys. The dragon tamer."

"Potter has a soft spot for Weasleys it seems," Pansy giggled. "Best friends with one and now dating another. Didn't he date the Weaselette?"

"No, she chased him. Remember?" Millicent laughed.

"Oh yeah," Pansy answered. "So Blaise you gonna chase after Potter?"

"I don't chase," Blaise huffed.

"Well sorry! Think Potter will go out with you?" Pansy questioned.

"He went out with one Slytherin. Why not another?" Blaise retorted. Pansy wisely kept her opinion to herself and the other girls followed suite. The Slytherins watched the princess, Draco, the werewolf and their Head of House get up and leave the room along with a strange man that seemed to be hidden in shadows.

"Wonder where they are going" Daphne wondered.

HPHPHP

"Where is Potter?" Severus snarled.

"He'll be here," Remus assured him.

"Would serve him right if we left him behind," Severus huffed. "The portkey activiates in two minutes."

"He'll be here," Draco offered. "Harry wouldn't miss this for the world."

"He'd better hurry," Severus smirked.

"We'll just have to wait for him then," Adrianna finally said.

"And miss our portkey?" Remus questioned.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry panted as he and Charlie hurried towards them.

"You were almost left behind Potter," the potions master hissed. "Now if everyone will please touch the portkey we can be on our way." Draco took Adrianna's hand as they both reached out to touch the book. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. Severus was muttering under his breath. Charlie watched Harry watch Adrianna and Draco. He sighed which brought Harry's attention to him. Harry gently kissed Charlie as the portkey activated.

HPHPHP

Mrs. Weasley, along with the three teenagers and two house elves were frantically cooking and cleaning. Molly was very intrigued and curious about Sirius and Harry's daughter. She couldn't wait to meet her and get her friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric  
Thank you Cat for the quick beta reading. 

HPHPHP

They arrived in the Ministry lobby. Those with wands had to check them before they were allowed in the lifts. Harry led t

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric  
Thank you Cat for the quick beta reading. 

HPHPHP

They arrived in the Ministry lobby. Those with wands had to check them before they were allowed in the lifts. Harry led the way anxious to get started. Adrianna was escorted by Draco with Sinjin behind her and Remus stayed in front. They entered a room with many doors. Dumbledore was waiting for them. He turned and walked into a room. Adrianna's aura flared and could be felt by all. She turned to Draco.

"Do not touch the veil. I will see you shortly," she whispered against his lips. Draco tried to hold onto her but she slipped from his arms. Holding out her hand to Sinjin she asked, "Shall we?" He took her hand and together they crossed the room. Both stopped outside the veil. Adrianna smiled back at Draco. Severus placed an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let go or you'll be lost," she warned the necro. He nodded excitedly as they passed the threshold.

"Now we wait," Dumbledore replied. Charlie leaned against the wall and pulled Harry to him. Remus started to pace.

HPHPHP

"She has entered the veil," Demetrious remarked to Julian.

"Do you believe she will succeed?" Julian questioned.

"She is my daughter. That one doesn't know how to fail."

"Let us hope that this isn't the first time," Julian worried.

"She was born a Death Walker. The place between worlds welcomes her. It is the necro you should worry about. His magic lies with death; it doesn't go beyond it."

"If only we could get to her," Julian replied.

"She is safe. I can feel her." Julian noticed the worry hidden in his prince's eyes. He would not show fear. It was the only thing he could give his prince.

"Safe journey Ky," Julian prayed.

HPHPHP

"There is so much fog," Sinjin complained. He had expected something wondrous.

"It will clear," Adrianna assured him. With each step it became lighter, until Sinjin could see a path.

"It looks like a forest path!" Sinjin wondered thought.

"I've seen it look like many things before. It changes; I believe it becomes what is needed."

"So why a forest path?"

"To find a grim looking dog."

"Excuse me?"

"His animagus form," she replied. "Sirius! Sirius Black heed my call!" she yelled.

"Who calls for him?" a woman's voice answered.

"His daughter," she returned. Sinjin turned to look at her; one eyebrow raised in question. A pretty woman with red hair and bright green eyes stepped onto the path. "Hello Aunt Lily," Adrianna greeted. 'Grandmother.'

"Who are you?" she asked looking the two over.

"Kendra Lupin-Black," she returned. "I've come to take my father home. It wasn't his time and he's needed."

"If you are really Kendra then tell me who is your other father?" Lily demanded.

"My other father told father his name was Evan James but he is in fact Harry James Potter," she answered. A man that looked a great deal like Harry joined Lily.

"Why have you come?" James demanded.

"My father is needed. It wasn't his time."

"Who needs him?" James questioned.

"Harry needs his father figure. Moony needs his mate," she explained.

"And you Kendra? What do you need from Sirius?" he sneered.

"Me? I have no need..." she trailed off.

"We cannot help you," James snapped trying to get Lily to leave.

"Wait," Lily commanded. "Tell me why?"

"I don't know him. I was raised as someone else's daughter."

"A vampire princess," the words seemed to be whispered by many voices.

"And if we help?" Lily questioned.

"Then I try to get to know him," she truthfully answered.

"Very well," Lily said.

"Wait! What? Lily..." James protested.

"She is our own son's daughter. Our granddaughter James. I will help her," she argued.

"Fine!" James pointed to the top of a ridge. In the moonlight stood a grim. Adrianna started forward but was jerked back. She turned to see Sinjin staring off to the side.

"Do not listen to the voices," she hissed at the necro. "Stay focused on me," Adrianna demanded. With a finger under his chin she turned the necro to face her. "They will try to seduce you to them and then you will be damned. Your victims will take their revenge. Concentrate on me. Only me," she gently told him. He swallowed and nodded.

HPHPHP

"What is taking so long?" Draco wondered starting to pace. "Shouldn't they be done by now?"

"Stop whining Draco," Harry demanded. "They'll be out in a bit. Your precious mate will be fine." Harry felt Charlie stiffen behind him.

"Yes, my precious mate. Jealous?" Draco sneered.

"Why would I be jealous?" Harry snapped.

"Enough!" Remus scolded. "This isn't helping any of us." Draco walked to the dais and sat down on the top step. Severus came to join him.

"Guess you won't get your chance now?" Draco told him looking at the veil.

"Can't change the past. The wolf would have never considered me anyway."

"You'll never know now."

HPHPHP

Adrianna slowly walked to the grim. It intently watched her.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" she hesitantly asked. She reached out to him. Lily by her side.

"Remember," Lily whispered before taking her hand. Memories assaulted the young girl. Playing with her parents and Harry. Spending time with the Potters. Adrianna turned tear-filled eyes to the dead woman. "Share them with Harry." Adrianna nodded.

"Daddy?" she tried again. The grim shifted.

"I haven't been called that in so long. I have searched for my Kendra, even here, but haven't found my precious one. My treasure," Sirius muttered not really seeing her.

"Come with me and you'll know," Adrianna requested.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Back where you belong," she told him.

"But I cannot leave," Sirius told her looking behind him. His body rested on a bed of ferns.

"I can help with that," Sinjin answered. Together they walked towards the body. Without letting go of the Death Walker, the necro called his magic. Normally he'd need to cast circle and draw blood but using the girl's magic and being surrounded by the dead Sinjin was able to bring the body to life.

"It's ready," Sinjin told her. Adrianna placed her lips to her father's.

"Return where you should be," she whispered bring her own magic to surround them.

"Goodbye Lily and James," Sirius told them before disappearing. Sinjin grabbed one of his hands and Adrianna the other. Sirius opened his eyes.

"We have to leave quickly," Adrianna warned. Sinjin let go of the man and together they quickly made for the exit.

"Sinjin?" a woman's voice called. Adrianna kept pulling at him.

"We cannot stop now," she warned. She kept them moving. The doorway was in sight when Sirius collapsed. Adrianna summoned a stretcher, still holding onto his hand.

"Sinjin?" a child's voice called. He stopped causing Adrianna to stop as well.

"Malarie?" he returned. He tried to step away but Adrianna held tightly to him. "Malarie where are you?" Sinjin called.

"Sinjin I have to get him out of here."

"Go without me," he pleaded. "I'll stay here."

"You'll be lost," she warned.

"I'm already lost," he replied jerking his hand away. "Go!" he commanded. She started towards him. "Go!" he yelled. Adrianna quickly left. She stumbled out of the veil. Sirius floating beside her. She checked to make sure he was breathing. The mediwitch explained that they'd check him over. Adrianna nodded that she understood. Draco started towards her.

"I'm sorry," she told him before turning and running back into the veil.

HPHPHP

Draco watched her stumble out of the veil. The medical team rushed forward. One of them said something to her and she nodded. He wanted his mate in his arms now. Starting towards her he heard her words as fear froze his blood. He fell to his knees as she turned and rushed back in. Remus and Harry ran to Sirius. The healers assured them he'd be okay. Just needed to rest.

"Why did she go back?" Draco brokenly asked his godfather.

"She came out without the other. My guess she went back to get him," Severus told him.

"Sinjin!" Adrianna yelled. "You stupid necro! Where are you?" This time when the fog lifted she was in a swamp. "Sinjin!" she started to walk along the water.

"Leave him," a man told her. "We will take care of him."

"I cannot," she insisted.

"Why not?" a woman questioned. "Why would you care about one so evil?"

"He isn't evil. Look what he did! He helped me bring back my father," she cried.

"One act of goodness doesn't cancel hundreds of acts of evil," a different voice explained.

"He didn't know any better. He was a pawn. When he realized what was being done he stopped," she pleaded.

"Not good enough. Go Death Walker. Leave the necro to us," the first voice demanded. A scream filled the silence.

"Sinjin!" she yelled pushing past the people blocking her path. "Let me pass!" she commanded. The souls not being able to resist stepped aside. Adrianna ran towards the screams.

"You'll never reach him in time," James told her.

"I have to try," she explained.

"Why?"

"Too much Gryffindor blood. I can't leave a friend behind," Adrianna reached Sinjin. Rope was attached to his wrists and ankles forcing him to be spread eagle in the air. He was bloodied and bruised. His clothes shredded and torn.

"You shouldn't have come back," he whispered.

"I couldn't leave you behind," she reasoned. Untying the ropes, she conjured a stretcher to float beside her.

"How are you going to get us out?" he wondered. Angry Adrianna's magic swirled around her. Her grey eyes flashed like lightning as her anger surrounded her like a storm. Taking his hand she headed for the exit. Any who stepped in her path found themselves in pain. She was mistress here. Turning once she noticed Lily and James walking behind her.

"Goodbye," she called. "I'll tell him. I'll show him," she told them. They waved. Pushing a blast of magic in front of her, Adrianna was able to bring Sinjin out of the veil. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed.

HPHPHP

Demetrious collapsed to the floor. Julian hurried to his side.

"Adrianna," he whispered before giving into the darkness. Julian was shocked. The strongest vampire he'd ever met was had just passed out and his daughter's name was on his lips. What was happening? He placed Demetrious into a bed.

HPHPHP

The three were surrounded by members of the Order. Remus ran between his daughter and his mate; never wanting to be far from either. Charlie went on to Grimmauld Place to give the good news while Harry stayed by Sirius' side. Draco never left Adrianna's while Severus worked with the medical team. Dumbledore thanked the Ministry officials for their help and arranged for transport to headquarters. He knew he was going to have an angry prince visiting soon and he wanted to make sure the girl was safe and well taken care of. Maybe that would soothe the man.

he way anxious to get started. Adrianna was escorted by Draco with Sinjin behind her and Remus stayed in front. They entered a room with many doors. Dumbledore was waiting for them. He turned and walked into a room. Adrianna's aura flared and could be felt by all. She turned to Draco.

"Do not touch the veil. I will see you shortly," she whispered against his lips. Draco tried to hold onto her but she slipped from his arms. Holding out her hand to Sinjin she asked, "Shall we?" He took her hand and together they crossed the room. Both stopped outside the veil. Adrianna smiled back at Draco. Severus placed an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let go or you'll be lost," she warned the necro. He nodded excitedly as they passed the threshold.

"Now we wait," Dumbledore replied. Charlie leaned against the wall and pulled Harry to him. Remus started to pace.

HPHPHP

"She has entered the veil," Demetrious remarked to Julian.

"Do you believe she will succeed?" Julian questioned.

"She is my daughter. That one doesn't know how to fail."

"Let us hope that this isn't the first time," Julian worried.

"She was born a Death Walker. The place between worlds welcomes her. It is the necro you should worry about. His magic lies with death; it doesn't go beyond it."

"If only we could get to her," Julian replied.

"She is safe. I can feel her." Julian noticed the worry hidden in his prince's eyes. He would not show fear. It was the only thing he could give his prince.

"Safe journey Ky," Julian prayed.

HPHPHP

"There is so much fog," Sinjin complained. He had expected something wondrous.

"It will clear," Adrianna assured him. With each step it became lighter, until Sinjin could see a path.

"It looks like a forest path!" Sinjin wondered thought.

"I've seen it look like many things before. It changes; I believe it becomes what is needed."

"So why a forest path?"

"To find a grim looking dog."

"Excuse me?"

"His animagus form," she replied. "Sirius! Sirius Black heed my call!" she yelled.

"Who calls for him?" a woman's voice answered.

"His daughter," she returned. Sinjin turned to look at her; one eyebrow raised in question. A pretty woman with red hair and bright green eyes stepped onto the path. "Hello Aunt Lily," Adrianna greeted. 'Grandmother.'

"Who are you?" she asked looking the two over.

"Kendra Lupin-Black," she returned. "I've come to take my father home. It wasn't his time and he's needed."

"If you are really Kendra then tell me who is your other father?" Lily demanded.

"My other father told father his name was Evan James but he is in fact Harry James Potter," she answered. A man that looked a great deal like Harry joined Lily.

"Why have you come?" James demanded.

"My father is needed. It wasn't his time."

"Who needs him?" James questioned.

"Harry needs his father figure. Moony needs his mate," she explained.

"And you Kendra? What do you need from Sirius?" he sneered.

"Me? I have no need..." she trailed off.

"We cannot help you," James snapped trying to get Lily to leave.

"Wait," Lily commanded. "Tell me why?"

"I don't know him. I was raised as someone else's daughter."

"A vampire princess," the words seemed to be whispered by many voices.

"And if we help?" Lily questioned.

"Then I try to get to know him," she truthfully answered.

"Very well," Lily said.

"Wait! What? Lily..." James protested.

"She is our own son's daughter. Our granddaughter James. I will help her," she argued.

"Fine!" James pointed to the top of a ridge. In the moonlight stood a grim. Adrianna started forward but was jerked back. She turned to see Sinjin staring off to the side.

"Do not listen to the voices," she hissed at the necro. "Stay focused on me," Adrianna demanded. With a finger under his chin she turned the necro to face her. "They will try to seduce you to them and then you will be damned. Your victims will take their revenge. Concentrate on me. Only me," she gently told him. He swallowed and nodded.

HPHPHP

"What is taking so long?" Draco wondered starting to pace. "Shouldn't they be done by now?"

"Stop whining Draco," Harry demanded. "They'll be out in a bit. Your precious mate will be fine." Harry felt Charlie stiffen behind him.

"Yes, my precious mate. Jealous?" Draco sneered.

"Why would I be jealous?" Harry snapped.

"Enough!" Remus scolded. "This isn't helping any of us." Draco walked to the dais and sat down on the top step. Severus came to join him.

"Guess you won't get your chance now?" Draco told him looking at the veil.

"Can't change the past. The wolf would have never considered me anyway."

"You'll never know now."

HPHPHP

Adrianna slowly walked to the grim. It intently watched her.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" she hesitantly asked. She reached out to him. Lily by her side.

"Remember," Lily whispered before taking her hand. Memories assaulted the young girl. Playing with her parents and Harry. Spending time with the Potters. Adrianna turned tear-filled eyes to the dead woman. "Share them with Harry." Adrianna nodded.

"Daddy?" she tried again. The grim shifted.

"I haven't been called that in so long. I have searched for my Kendra, even here, but haven't found my precious one. My treasure," Sirius muttered not really seeing her.

"Come with me and you'll know," Adrianna requested.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Back where you belong," she told him.

"But I cannot leave," Sirius told her looking behind him. His body rested on a bed of ferns.

"I can help with that," Sinjin answered. Together they walked towards the body. Without letting go of the Death Walker, the necro called his magic. Normally he'd need to cast circle and draw blood but using the girl's magic and being surrounded by the dead Sinjin was able to bring the body to life.

"It's ready," Sinjin told her. Adrianna placed her lips to her father's.

"Return where you should be," she whispered bring her own magic to surround them.

"Goodbye Lily and James," Sirius told them before disappearing. Sinjin grabbed one of his hands and Adrianna the other. Sirius opened his eyes.

"We have to leave quickly," Adrianna warned. Sinjin let go of the man and together they quickly made for the exit.

"Sinjin?" a woman's voice called. Adrianna kept pulling at him.

"We cannot stop now," she warned. She kept them moving. The doorway was in sight when Sirius collapsed. Adrianna summoned a stretcher, still holding onto his hand.

"Sinjin?" a child's voice called. He stopped causing Adrianna to stop as well.

"Malarie?" he returned. He tried to step away but Adrianna held tightly to him. "Malarie where are you?" Sinjin called.

"Sinjin I have to get him out of here."

"Go without me," he pleaded. "I'll stay here."

"You'll be lost," she warned.

"I'm already lost," he replied jerking his hand away. "Go!" he commanded. She started towards him. "Go!" he yelled. Adrianna quickly left. She stumbled out of the veil. Sirius floating beside her. She checked to make sure he was breathing. The mediwitch explained that they'd check him over. Adrianna nodded that she understood. Draco started towards her.

"I'm sorry," she told him before turning and running back into the veil.

HPHPHP

Draco watched her stumble out of the veil. The medical team rushed forward. One of them said something to her and she nodded. He wanted his mate in his arms now. Starting towards her he heard her words as fear froze his blood. He fell to his knees as she turned and rushed back in. Remus and Harry ran to Sirius. The healers assured them he'd be okay. Just needed to rest.

"Why did she go back?" Draco brokenly asked his godfather.

"She came out without the other. My guess she went back to get him," Severus told him.

"Sinjin!" Adrianna yelled. "You stupid necro! Where are you?" This time when the fog lifted she was in a swamp. "Sinjin!" she started to walk along the water.

"Leave him," a man told her. "We will take care of him."

"I cannot," she insisted.

"Why not?" a woman questioned. "Why would you care about one so evil?"

"He isn't evil. Look what he did! He helped me bring back my father," she cried.

"One act of goodness doesn't cancel hundreds of acts of evil," a different voice explained.

"He didn't know any better. He was a pawn. When he realized what was being done he stopped," she pleaded.

"Not good enough. Go Death Walker. Leave the necro to us," the first voice demanded. A scream filled the silence.

"Sinjin!" she yelled pushing past the people blocking her path. "Let me pass!" she commanded. The souls not being able to resist stepped aside. Adrianna ran towards the screams.

"You'll never reach him in time," James told her.

"I have to try," she explained.

"Why?"

"Too much Gryffindor blood. I can't leave a friend behind," Adrianna reached Sinjin. Rope was attached to his wrists and ankles forcing him to be spread eagle in the air. He was bloodied and bruised. His clothes shredded and torn.

"You shouldn't have come back," he whispered.

"I couldn't leave you behind," she reasoned. Untying the ropes, she conjured a stretcher to float beside her.

"How are you going to get us out?" he wondered. Angry Adrianna's magic swirled around her. Her grey eyes flashed like lightning as her anger surrounded her like a storm. Taking his hand she headed for the exit. Any who stepped in her path found themselves in pain. She was mistress here. Turning once she noticed Lily and James walking behind her.

"Goodbye," she called. "I'll tell him. I'll show him," she told them. They waved. Pushing a blast of magic in front of her, Adrianna was able to bring Sinjin out of the veil. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed.

HPHPHP

Demetrious collapsed to the floor. Julian hurried to his side.

"Adrianna," he whispered before giving into the darkness. Julian was shocked. The strongest vampire he'd ever met was had just passed out and his daughter's name was on his lips. What was happening? He placed Demetrious into a bed.

HPHPHP

The three were surrounded by members of the Order. Remus ran between his daughter and his mate; never wanting to be far from either. Charlie went on to Grimmauld Place to give the good news while Harry stayed by Sirius' side. Draco never left Adrianna's while Severus worked with the medical team. Dumbledore thanked the Ministry officials for their help and arranged for transport to headquarters. He knew he was going to have an angry prince visiting soon and he wanted to make sure the girl was safe and well taken care of. Maybe that would soothe the man.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric/blah/ parseltongue  
Beta'd by the talented Cat! Thanks! All mistakes are my own!

HPHPHP

Adrianna blinked against the sunlight blinding her. Wearily raising her hand she shielded her eyes. The blinds slowly came down.

"Better?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes thank you. Where is Draco?" she requested.

"I sent him to get some sleep," the man said coming closer. "Hello Kendra." She looked into eyes that were identical to her own. The same jet black hair. Well, she could have gotten that from either of her parents really. Though Moony's was tawny streaked with grey.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile.

"You're so beautiful and all grown up," Sirius observed. "I hear you're a vampire princess and young Malfoy's mate." Adrianna nodded. She wasn't sure what to say to this man. The memories Lily Potter had shown her, had her calling him daddy and she had adored him. Adrianna frowned.

"Where is father?" she asked.

"He is here. Would you like me to go get him?" Sirius asked hurt evident in his voice as he rose to head for the door.

"Not yet," she answered reaching out her hand. "Can I see... see your memories?" she hesitantly asked.

"Of course," he answered. Placing her fingers at his temples she cast the vampiric memory spell. She broke the spell when he was sent to Azkaban. Tears shined brightly in her eyes. "Don't cry my darling. Daddy is here," Sirius said taking her into his arms. "Daddy is here and I'll never let you go."

HPHPHP

Demetrious stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold in front of him. His precious angel was being taken away from him. Little by little these people were stealing his child away. First that Veela, the Lycan and now this man. He only wished that his Adrianna had failed. He stepped away from the door and headed down the hall. He stopped at Sinjin's door.

"Hello my prince," Sinjin greeted.

"You will take care of her and watch over her?" he demanded ignoring the greeting.

"With my life," the necro vowed.

"That will have to do," the prince said, starting to walk away.

"You cannot leave without telling her goodbye. She wouldn't understand."

"I am not needed here," he snapped.

"You should let her decide if that is true." Sinjin demanded. Sirius popped his head into the room.

"Our daughter is looking for you," Sirius told the prince. The Prince nodded and swept out of the room.

HPHPHP

Harry had sat by Sirius' bedside every chance he had, and after a week his godfather had awaken only to want to see the girl. Things were a bit awkward when Sirius found out he was Evan James. Harry would catch Sirius looking at him with this expression that Harry just couldn't read. Harry didn't know what to make of it or how he felt about it.

HPHPHP

Demetrious walked into the darkened room. Adrianna was sitting up reading. She glanced up and marked her page.

"Father," she greeted holding out her arms. He happily took his angel into an embrace. "I am so confused," she admitted the words were muffled against his neck.

"About what?" the prince asked.

"Having four fathers. Harry, well he doesn't have anything to do with me," she told him. Demetrious narrowed his eyes angrily. "And I can understand that. His daughter is as old as he is, took his boyfriend and takes away attention from Sirius. Then there are the memories that Lily gave me - they loved me. I called them daddy and papa - But you are the only father I have ever known. I feel disloyal to you." Adrianna started to cry.

"Oh my angel! What have I done to you?" Adrianna looked up at him confused. Demetrious reached out and wiped away her tears. "Your heart is so big and you are filled with love. You are my child but also theirs."

"So it's okay if I call them daddy and papa? It's okay if I come to care for them?"

"Of course! Just don't forget about me," he teased yet there was some truth behind his smile.

"Never!" she assured him tightening the embrace.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded. "Now about that veela." Adrianna stiffened. "I see he has marked you. I had so hoped that you would have taken a vampire as a husband. Is he good to you?"

"He says he loves me. We're getting to know each other."

"He has barely left your side since coming to this school. He is worthy of you," Demetrious reasoned.

"Really? You'll give your blessing?"

"Is this what you want? Do you love him?"

"I think I'm beginning to. I know I will. I do want this father!"

"Then you have my blessing. I must return home," he explained. "Preparations for your father's war."

"Be careful," she warned him.

"You too my angel." He kissed her forehead and opened a portal. Demetrious looked back at his daughter and they both smiled. He stepped through.

HPHPHP

Draco stretched and found Harry watching him from the window.

"Harry?" Draco questioned sitting up.

"Is she your mate?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She calls to me. When she touches me my heart sings."

"So why haven't you bonded?" Harry wondered.

"She wants to love me as much as I love her," Draco explained.

"I see," Harry smirked.

"What is this about Harry?"

"Just looking out for my daughter," Harry sneered.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You don't care about her."

"How can I with first the vampires keeping her away and then all of you hovering about her."

"You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"You are! They're her parents."

"I know that!"

"Instead of judging her, why don't you get to know her?" Harry left without another word. Draco grabbed his dressing gown and left his room.

HPHPHP

Hermione brought a tray into Adrianna's room. She found the girl deep in thought.

"You are Harry's 'sister'. Do you think he'll hate me forever?" she quietly asked startling the bushy haired girl.

"He doesn't hate you," Hermione offered.

"Just resents me and wishes to change history," Adrianna reasoned. "I don't blame him for the way he treats me. I took away his boyfriend, Sirius and Remus are spending a lot of their free time with me and just the knowledge of having a daughter the same age as you... it must be overwhelming. I only came to help. The nightmares were horrible. Father felt he had to send me here."

"You have nightmares?" They both turned to see Harry in the doorway.

"For a couple of years now. But they were getting so bad. The castle on fire..."

"... and everyone dead or dying. You've been getting the same dreams."

"Another gift you've given me."

"You mean curse." Adrianna said nothing as she watched Draco silently enter the room and sit on the bed beside her. Harry was pacing in front of the fire while Hermione stood by the window watching. "What else did I give you?"

"Parseltongue and I can change into a phoenix and a griffin."

"You're a parselmouth?" Hermione gasped. Adrianna nodded.

/Show me,/ he hissed.

/What do you want me to say?/ she returned.

HPHPHP

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Make up for lost time and try to get to know our daughter," he answered wrapping his arms around his mate holding him close.

"Do you think she'll let us?"

"We try, and if she rejects us, then at least we know we tried."

"She's so different from our baby."

"Because our baby grew up to be a princess. She's been raised to take over. We had hoped to raise our child to be carefree." They both sat in silence remembering a happy child with flowers in her hair. A girl who always smiled. Each wondered what that girl was like now. Would she reject them?

HPHPHP

/I don't need you to be my father,/ Adrianna explained to Harry. /But we are family. Couldn't we pretend to be cousins or something and just get to know each other? Maybe become friends?/

"It's rude to hold conversations that no one else can participate in," Hermione huffed.

"I'm sorry Hermione but only Harry needed to hear what I had to say," Adrianna told her. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. He didn't know what she'd said but he'd felt the feelings behind the words.

"What other languages do you speak?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

"Father made sure I can speak, read and write English, French, German, Japanese, Latin, Vampiric, Elven and Parseltongue. I can only speak Draconic."

"You can read and write Parseltongue?" Harry asked. Adrianna nodded.

"You can talk to Dragons?" Draco gasped.

"Will you teach me Veelan?" she requested.

"I can try," he smiled happy that she was willing to learn his ways.

"Why don't you attend classes?" Hermione questioned.

"Not really much reason to. Even your headmaster agreed. I learned years ago what you're learning now. Of course your Potions Master has agreed to a few extra lessons."

"If you're so advanced why study with Professor Snape?" Hermione sniffed.

"And give up a chance to study with Potions Master Severus Snape?" Adrianna gasped. "You don't know how lucky you are! Do you realize the number of potions he has invented to help the world?" She looked wide eyed at the Gryffindor girl. "I couldn't pass up the chance!"

"So what level are you?" Harry asked. Adrianna thought for a moment.

"I guess second semester university senior," she finally answered. "Or maybe post grad. It depends on the university I guess."

"How long have you been studying?" Draco asked.

"Studying what?" she questioned.

"Magic," Draco answered.

"Which form? Muggle? Vampiric? Wizarding? Elven? I've been studying since I could properly talk." The three gaped at her. "I take it that isn't the norm?" Three heads nodded.

HPHPHP

Severus was setting up a separate student lab. He had never instructed such an advanced student. Especially one that was excited about being taught by him. This girl... she's the daughter of the brat and the bane of his existence. Gods he was so attracted to both her fathers. Not to mention the damn wolf. Severus shook his head. He needed to get his mind off of them. He'd have to go visit the princess and his godson to make sure they were well.

HPHPHP

"We can't keep putting it off. Shall we go see our daughter?" Remus asked kissing Sirius' neck.

"You're right. Let's go talk to her." Sirius said unbuttoning Remus' shirt.

"Maybe later," Remus muttered.

"Yeah. In a bit," Sirius agreed.

HPHPHP

Hermione dragged Harry off to study leaving Draco alone with Adrianna.

"You okay?" she quietly asked. Draco held out his arms. Smiling she moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now I am," he smiled. Adrianna laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. "You really scared me," he admitted.

"I didn't mean to but I couldn't leave him behind," she explained.

"I understand that but the next time you have to do something so dangerous I'm going with," he demanded.

"Anything you want," she whispered against his lips.

They spent the rest of the day snogging, cuddling and talking. Each trying to reassure the other unknowingly strengthening their bond. Neither noticed the many people who popped in to check on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric  
Thanks Cat for All your help! All mistakes are my own!

HPHPHP

Things settled into a routine: Adrianna spent most of her free time getting to know Remus and Sirius; She brewed potions with Severus and her nights were spent in Draco's arms. Harry had come around and was getting to know his daughter. She had shared Lily's memories with him and that seemed to make things easier. Everything was quiet on the Voldemort front and everyone was taking this time to train and prepare.

HPHPHP

It had snowed the night before. Adrianna was in a carriage with two of her fathers. Both were free for the morning and had decided to accompany their daughter to Hogsmeade to Christmas shop.

"You have been watching him," Remus quietly hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius muttered. Adrianna tried to tune them out. For the last few days they have been having this argument. Normally she'd stay out of it. Remus was jealous but he was also right. What neither man knew was that Harry had been watching as well.

"You still want him," Remus snapped.

"I... no! Moony you know..." Sirius tried to explain. He started to plead but Remus was hurt and angry.

"Enough!" Adrianna commanded. Both men looked at her in surprise. "You!" she growled pointing at Remus. "Are jealous but with good reason. And you! Stop trying to fool yourself. Ever since you realized who he is you've been watching him — it's only natural, he is the father of your child — and he's been watching the two of you as well. So make it a threesome already so that some of us can deal with our own problems," she huffed climbing out of the carriage. The two just sat there stunned.

HPHPHP

Draco had moved into the guest quarters with Adrianna. He was currently sitting on their bed wrapping presents. Things were going great between them. Every night she slept wrapped in his arms, whenever he had free time she tried to spend all of it with him. But they still hadn't completed the bond and he was getting frustrated. It was extremely difficult to keep himself in control. He desperately hoped that his Christmas present would change things.

HPHPHP

Harry was lying on his bed with the curtains closed. He couldn't get Sirius out of his mind. And this morning he'd stumbled upon him and Remus snogging. It was so hot! Every since he'd found out about Adrianna, they way he felt about his godfather had changed. Then there was Snape. Whatever the man had done to himself had been a great improvement. Damn hormones! At least he had three people to think about as he wanked...  
HPHPHP

Charlie was back in Romania. He hated that things had ended with Harry but Harry was... well distant. Charlie suspected he was falling for Sirius. He sighed. At least he had tried. What more could he have done?

HPHPHP

Severus looked in the mirror and smirked. That princess was amazing! She'd whitened his teeth and skin, had given him special hair care products and had him tying back his hair. He looked good! Severus had caught a few students staring dreamily at him. Including the brat. That had made him smirk in delight. Maybe he had a shot to woo the boy after all. He knew two of the Golden Trio was in Hogsmeade so the potions master decided to go see Harry in Gryffindor Tower. Maybe he could relieve some tension.

HPHPHP

Adrianna left her parents and purchased gifts for her family and friends. She'd decided that she wanted to do something special to get Draco's attention. Was he ever going to make a move? How many dropped hints did he need? With a smile that would let anyone know she was up to something Adrianna bought a few extra items.

HPHPHP

"Did you see what she bought?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It's finally going to happen," Hermione observed.

"Think we should warn Harry?" Ron questioned.

"We should probably warn Sirius and Remus as well," she agreed.

"I saw them heading towards the Three Broomsticks," Ron explained. They hurried to share what they'd seen.

HPHPHP

Severus made his way past that annoying painting. Why Albus chose her was beyond him. Thankfully the common room was empty as he stepped inside. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at all the red and gold decorations. Severus made his way towards the seventh year dorms. He thought about knocking but decided against it. Quietly he entered the room, locked and warded the door and cast a silencing charm. Thanks to the trunks he knew which one was Harry's. Long fingers reached out to part the curtain when he heard the panting. Pulling out his wand he first muttered a spell to keep Harry from orgasm and then another to hurriedly take off his robe. Only then did Severus open the curtains. Harry looked up at the older man's moan at seeing one Harry Potter sprawled naked on his bed. Before Harry could say anything demanding lips were on his, a tongue was dueling with his own and hands had replaced his. He groaned and deepened the kiss pulling at Severus' buttons. In frustration he pulled, popping buttons off as he hurriedly pushed the shirt off to work his way down to Severus' pants.

HPHPHP

Sirius and Remus left the carriage. Neither in the mood to shop, the two walked to the Shrieking Shack to talk. Once inside they stood looking at each other in silence.

"Is that what you want?" Remus finally asked.

"What? No. You?" Sirius asked.

"Harry is gorgeous and have you checked out Severus lately? He reeks of lust every time he's near us."

"Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't you seen him lately?" Remus questioned amazed.

"Apparently not. What's different?" Sirius requested.

"His hair is clean and pulled back, his teeth are white and his skin looks like soft porcelain."

"Well you've obviously looked," Sirius sneered in a jealous rage. "Do you want to be with Snape?"

"Did I say I wanted to be with him? What about you and Harry!" Sirius walked off. Remus pushed at the couch sending it flying.

HPHPHP

Adrianna walked into her suite. She hurriedly spelled all the packages back to their normal size thankful she'd thought to have the gifts wrapped by the salespeople. The princess placed her gifts under the tree and then took her bag to the bath.

"Draco?" she called going up the stairs. 'Good he's not here. I can get ready.' She pinned up her hair as the bath ran.

HPHPHP

Harry was wrapped around Severus. Their legs were entwined, arms wrapped around each other and Harry's head tucked perfectly under Severus' chin.

"Wow!" Harry sleepily murmured. "That was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Severus teased. "But I should be going before your dorm mates return."

"Wish you could stay," Harry sighed.

"Come back with me to my quarters. We can spend the whole weekend in bed."

"Really?"

"If you'd like."

"What are we waiting for?" We need to get dressed."

"Pack whatever you need. You won't be leaving until Monday morning. Leave a note too. We don't want those meddlesome friends of yours to interfere." Severus did a cleaning charm and then watched amused as a nude Harry ran around the room packing things. Every time he got within reach Severus would reach out and tug him over for a kiss. He dressed while Harry wrote his note. Finally packed with his invisibility cloak they left for the dungeons.

HPHPHP

'How dare he ask that!' Sirius ranted as he stormed through the castle. He stopped short as he watched Severus pick up Harry and lean him against the stone wall. Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. 'How dare Snivellus touch my Harry!' Sirius angrily thought when realization hit. 'Wait! My Harry? Is Remus right? Do I feel more for Harry then what a father feels for his son?' Before they could spot him Sirius spun on his heel and dashed off to his quarters. 'Oh Gods I think I'm in love with my godson.'

HPHPHP

"Severus," Harry moaned. "You've got to stop. Someone might see."

"So?" Severus growled.

"Do you want to be fired, and for the whole school to know?" Harry asked. Reluctantly Severus put Harry down. He started for his quarters again. Harry practically running to keep up. Severus gave his password and as the door opened he scooped Harry up into his arms and stepped into the room. He closed the door with his foot and taking Harry's bag threw it onto the couch as he continued to his bedroom.

HPHPHP

After trashing the already trashed shack, Remus sat down on the floor and gave into his tears. The quiet was then filled with his anguished screams. He didn't want Severus. Sure the man had become rather handsome but he didn't feel that way about the other man. Unlike Sirius who reeked of lust and desire as soon as Harry entered the room. Remus felt like he'd lost his mate yet again. He'd share with Harry as long as Sirius didn't leave him. Making up his mind, he dried his face with his sleeve, fixed and cleaned up what he could and then left via the secret tunnel to go and find his husband.

HPHPHP

Draco woke to the smell of ylang-ylang and vanilla. He could hear Adrianna humming in the bathroom.

'Hmm. Must have fallen asleep,' he thought to himself doing a full body stretch. Quietly he got up and walked into the bathroom. Stunned he leaned against the doorjab and watched mesmerized as his mate washed in the bubble filled tub. Her hair was piled high on top of her head; soft curls covering her neck and falling softly around her face. A long silver silk gown hung from a hook near him. She was lightly humming as she washed. Feeling his stare Adrianna looked up and locked eyes with the man who was haunting her dreams.

"Draco..." she softly whispered her breathing quickened as he came towards her. They both knew the time to bond had come.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope don't own. "blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah vampiric  
Thanks Cat! All mistakes are my own!

HPHPHP

Never taking his eyes off his beloved, Draco undressed. Adrianna watched fascinated as his skin appeared. She reached out to him. Naked the Veela walked to his mate. He slid into the water with a pleasured hiss and then taking her hands pulled her to him. Lips hungrily pressed and opened as they passionately kissed. Wanting to get closer, Adrianna wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and pulled him even closer deepening the kiss. Both felt their magic humming and merging as one song as their hearts beat in synch.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I've been sure," Adrianna replied. "Please," she pleaded. Who was he to deny his mate?

HPHPHP

"Where are they?" Ron asked looking around him.

"I don't know. Let's go back to the tower and let Harry know," Hermione demanded. Ron nodded and they quickly left to inform their friend of what they knew was about to happen.

HPHPHP

Remus quickly strode across Hogwarts' grounds and went to his quarters to find his mate staring into the fire. Sirius looked up as Remus entered.

"Harry is with Snape," Sirius told his husband.

"Really? Wonder how long that's been going on," Remus replied. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm sorry Moony. You're right. I am attracted to Harry. When Evan... Harry left, I thought I was in love with him. Funny considering the short amount of time I'd known him. You are my heart and soul but I find myself remembering..."

"You never dealt with your feelings for him and now you know what happened and will happen. I understand that Padfoot. I do. I just want you to talk to me; not shut me out. I am your husband. You are my mate."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Remus walked to his husband, undressed him and then proceeded to remind him just how much he loved and needed him.

HPHPHP

"I could get used to this," Harry sighed as he cuddled against Severus.

"Yes so could I," Severus admitted. The brat was his! Even though sometime in the near future his lover would go into the past and would impregnate his worst enemy, Harry was now his!

"What are you thinking about?" Harry inquired.

"Evan James."

"Why?"

"He... you were nice to me. Tried to keep Black and the others away from me. Thank you for that," Severus told him placing a kiss on top of the unruly mop.

"I'll try to remember to make sure they don't torment you too much," Harry promised. Severus tightened his arms around the person that even as a 7th year student he had been attracted. Yes he'd allow Black that little amount of time with his Harry. After all look at the powerful child they had created! The same child that is destined to stand by his side and help vanquish the Dark Lord. By being with Black Harry was insured help and victory. He'd live. Severus planned to make sure they both lived to have a future.

HPHPHP

Draco could feel his climax coming. He knew they needed to complete the bond.

"Heart to heart, soul to soul, my magic to yours, two become one," he whispered into her mouth.

Adrianna broke the kiss knowing she had a bond to complete as well.

"My heart, body, soul, magic and mind I give freely to thee. From this life through eternity I join with thee." Adrianna willed her canines to grow. Once they became fangs she bit into Draco's neck pulling an orgasm from him. She drank his blood before offering her own neck to him. She felt the pain as he broke the skin. After a few seconds that felt like hours he pulled away and Adrianna kissed him sharing the taste of their mixed and mingled blood. They both felt a click.

'Mine,' Draco possessively thought to himself gently kissing and licking the wound on her neck.

"And you are mine," Adrianna answered.

"I didn't say that out loud," he muttered.

'I know beloved,' she sent him. He shivered as her mind touched his.

"Call me that out loud. Please," he begged.

"Beloved," she returned. Draco kissed her deeply. When breath became a necessity, they broke contact. Draco helped her out of the tub and quickly dried them both. Adrianna slipped on the gown.

"Let's go to bed and spend the rest of the day there," he offered. "I'm so tired. Think I need a nap." He touched his neck. "How did you do that? You're not a vampire."

"But I am a vampire princess who knows vampiric magic," she explained sliding into the bed beside him. Draco pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "Sleep beloved. We have the rest of our lives together."

HPHPHP

Sirius and Remus smiled as they felt the magic.

"They finally bonded. Was wondering how much longer Draco was going to take. Adrianna has been hinting for awhile now," Remus said with a smirk.

"He'd better treat her right," Sirius growled.

"It's obvious that he loves her whole heartedly," Remus reminded.

HPHPHP

Stunned Demetrious and Julian turned to face one another. Even an ocean away they had felt it.

"She was able to cast a vampiric soul bond," Julian said impressed.

"I knew she was powerful enough," Demetrious observed proud of his daughter. "At least it wasn't just a Veela bond."

"She would never have settled for just that," Julian reminded. "That one wants it all; love, devotion and equality. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't demand a wizarding bonding or handfasting," he reasoned.

"Yes she would. You are right. I should have never doubted her."

HPHPHP

What was that?" Severus demanded with a start.

"If I had to guess, Adrianna just bonded with Draco," Harry sleepily replied.

"How were we able to feel it?" Severus questioned.

"I'm sure the whole school felt something but we felt it this strongly because she's my daughter," Harry explained. Severus cuddled back into his spot; spooned around Harry.

'She has some power,' Severus realized and knew that everything would work out. That girl was extremely powerful. "Guess that means I have a new god daughter," Severus reasoned. Harry opened one eye and looked at him. "Draco is my godson," he told him.

"Ahh… that explains so much," Harry said before going back to sleep. Severus gladly followed.

HPHPHP

"It is done," Dumbledore smiled before standing up. Every eye in the Great Hall turned to face him. The excited chatter stopped. "I'm sure you all are wondering what that glow was and why the school shook." Many nodded in response. "I am happy to announce that a bond has occurred. Mr. Malfoy has bonded with his mate," the headmaster said happily. "Please show your support and don't forget to respect their privacy," he added sitting down. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Everyone was trying to figure out who his mate was. Only the Slytherins and the two Gryffindors knew.

"Hey where's Snape?" Ron wondered.

"Professor Snape," Hermione scolded. "And I don't know," she added.

"Bet Harry is with the other fathers," Ron guessed.

"Shh. Just tell the whole school," Hermione hissed.

HPHPHP

Adrianna watched Draco as he slept. Her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Enjoying the view?" he sleepily asked. Slowly opening his eyes as he smiled up at her.

"Very much so," she assured him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Happy. I want to tell the world you are mine and I am yours," she replied.

"I am pretty sure everyone knows already," he smiled.

"Good," she said possessively.

"And I thought I am the one who is supposed to be possessive," he smirked.

"You'll find beloved that I don't share and expect not to be shared," she explained.

"Mine," he growled rolling on top of her. His body covering hers, sending electricity from one to the other. She wrapped her legs around his thighs. Red stripes decorated his back.

"Yours," she agreed with a pleasured cry.

"Mine, mine, mine," he growled before kissing her with a hunger that set her blood on fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks Cat for the Beta. Disclaimers are on previous chapters. So are the language explanations.

HPHPHP

The time had come. Dumbledore's spies alerted him to the planned attack. Afraid of placing the younger years in danger by putting them on the train, the headmaster sent them deep into the dungeons. They were protected with heavily placed protection wards. The only one who could pass them was the headmaster and house elves. A few of the DA were with them. They patrolled and guarded. The castle was on high alert.

Hogsmeade was all but abandoned. Many came for refuge at Hogwarts. Supplies were brought in, just in case of a long siege. All secret passages leading out of the school were heavily warded and locked. The middle dungeons were prepared in case they needed to retreat. A make shift hospital was placed there to protect the wounded. Beds were set up for the weary to rest. All towers were locked down in case of aerial assault. Doors disappeared. Dumbledore had the students broken up into groups. Some patrolled the grounds and castle.

Severus had his top students brewing potions for Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch had her best apprentices rolling bandages and preparing for wounded. Madame Sprout had her best students gathering anything and everything that might be useful. The Golden Trio was planning with Order members while any remaining members of the DA set about casting wards around the school. Draco stood beside Adrianna who welcomed vampires coming through the portal she had made. Fred and George were working with Sirius to set up booby traps and pranks. Charlie arrived with Dragon Riders, twenty including himself. Oliver Wood arrived with a couple of Quidditch teams that planned to fight from the air. Molly Weasley was making sure the make shift dorms had everything needed including comfort. Remus and a group of students were bringing weapons from the armory. The remaining staff was dealing with those who had come to help or seek shelter. No one had time to sit and be idle. House elves were preparing food and storing water. The kitchen was closed off so that only elves could get in. They were as ready as they were going to get.

HPHPHP

Julian was having a hard time keeping Demetrious from going to Adrianna. How could he expect his Prince to do the right thing and take care of business in his territory when Julian himself wanted nothing more than to rush to the Ky's side? The protector in him argued with his more dominant side. Together they watched warriors and hunters walk through the portal. When the last had crossed Demetrious stepped to the edge of the portal. Adrianna and Draco mirrored his movements.

Father, Adrianna greeted.

Are you well? the Prince asked. He watched Adrianna take Draco's hand.

Very much so, she replied.

Live my daughter, he commanded. She smiled, bowed and stepped back as the Veela wrapped his arms around her. Demetrious noticed the ring as she blew a kiss into the closing portal.

HPHPHP

Hogsmeade might as well have been a ghost town. Stores and houses were boarded up. Only a few dared to stay and they were hiding waiting to see who would be the victor. One lone figure hurried through the empty village. Only one thing on his mind or rather one person. The man was determined to find out why he was defied. The cloaked figure reached the gates only to be repelled. That bumbling old fool dared to keep him from his son! Lucius pushed back his hood.

"I demand entrance," Lucius snarled at the gates. They didn't budge. Casting sonorous Lucius yelled for the headmaster. Impatiently he waited. Finally the doors opened and Dumbledore came out along with Draco and some girl. Four figures walked to the gates and stopped.

"I demand my son's release," Lucius hissed. "You cannot hold him here."

"Of course not," Dumbledore agreed. "Draco if you wish to leave you may." The girl slipped into Draco's arms and grey eyes met grey.

"Who are you?" he demanded. One of the cloaked figures hissed and stepped forward. She stopped the person with a wave of her hand.

"Father, meet my mate. Princess Adrianna of the Southern Kingdom," Draco announced.

"A Vampire Princess?" Lucius snarled. He quickly realized the four cloaked had to be vampires; her protectors. As one they moved to surround her.

"I am not leaving," Draco informed him. "I cannot and will not leave my bonded."

"Then die with the rest of them. I have no son," Lucius announced turning on his heel and striding away. The small entourage made their way back into Hogwarts.

HPHPHP

"Where is Adrianna?" Harry asked dread washing over him.

"She is with Draco and the Headmaster," Severus informed him. "Why?" The potions master looked into his lover's emerald gaze. "Harry?"

"She's in danger," Harry told him.

"Dementors!" someone yelled. Harry ran for the entrance.

HPHPHP

They were within sight of the doors when dementors appeared outside of the wards. The two wizards and witch quickly cast expecto patronum. A dragon, phoenix and a griffin headed for the deadly creatures. The four vampires took up protective stances around the three and were casting their own deadly spells. Alarms went off as both dragon riders and flyers took to the air. The entrance doors burst open as Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus came out to help. If any of the eleven had looked up they would have seen Death Eaters on their own winged beasts and brooms. Death Eaters surrounded the grounds casting spells to try and break through the wards. The lightsiders worked their way towards the doors while trying to strengthen the wards. Once inside the doors slammed shut and bolted themselves.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked glancing all around the girl.

"I'm fine daddy," Adrianna intoned.

"Draco you will protect her?" Sirius questioned.

"With my very life," Draco replied.

"I will hold you to that," Sirius said dragging — okay practically dragging — Remus to their rooms.

HPHPHP

The war had begun. So far Hogwarts was able to protect its grounds. Dumbledore called the riders and flyers back. With the help of Harry, Adrianna and Draco, Dumbledore was able to construct wards that kept Hogwarts in a protective bubble. It even repelled the dementors. The Death Eaters left and took their frustrations out on Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Diagon was hit hard as Wizards and Witches had no prior knowledge of the attack. Luckily it was early in the morning. If it had of been any type of mealtime Diagon Alley might have been swarming with patrons shopping or eating. Casualties were few. The Ministry of Magic was the next target though every day the Death Eaters tried to breach the wards surrounded Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent advance warning and many of the aurors and unspeakables had listened. That skirmish at the Ministry ended badly for the Death Eaters.

HPHPHP

Vampires had decided to train Harry. Everyday sometimes as many as three times a day he could be found in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes Adrianna would spar with him. Even Draco was being taught by the vampires though for the other students it was classes as usual.

Well that is until the students loyal to Voldemort made their presence known. It was just after dinner when three explosions rocked the foundations. Some wondered if it was actually ordered by Voldemort or if the students in question were trying to gain favor with their master by taking the initiative. Luckily very few were in the dorms in question. Some had been in the library. Most if not all of the upper years were in DA training at the time. Many of those caught in the explosion were wounded and in the infirmary. The few who didn't make it, their names were being held until their families could be notified.

Very few Slytherin upper years stayed. Those that were loyal slipped out during the aftermath. The Slytherins left were of course Draco who along with Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Vincent and Greg was in the ROR with the DA. When the angry student body wanted to blame someone, Harry Potter defended them The DA stood up and offered protection. There were still students unaccounted for so it was hard to tell which students from those houses had left to join the Dark Lord. The students were forced to go to the make shift war dormitories that had been set up that first day. Adrianna had wanted to stay in her quarters but Dumbledore had insisted. So they began to plan.

HPHPHP

"So this is it?" Draco said looking around. "Pretty impressive but where are we going to sleep?" Their little group plus the vampires looked around the Chamber of Secrets.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Sorry folks. Rowling still owns the HP world.  
Author's notes/blah/ parseltongue, blah vampiric, 'blah' thoughts, "blah" spoken  
Thank you Cat for being my loyal beta reader.

HPHPHP

/Open,/ Harry hissed. A door appeared. "It'll be a little cramped but only one other person besides Adrianna and I can get in.

Ky we can sleep in the outer chambers, one of the vampires insisted. We would be able to protect you better if we stayed hidden within and around.

Very well. I'd like two of you to sleep in the common room though. I'd feel safer knowing someone is outside the door to protect myself, my mate, and the others.

As you will Ky, the vampire said bowing. He quietly spoke to two of the vampires and then he and the others left.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"To scout and find somewhere to sleep," Adrianna admitted.

"Shall I show you Slytherin's rooms before I show you where we'll be sleeping?" Harry questioned. With nods from everyone Harry showed them Salazar's private library which caused Hermione to drool and not want to leave, his potions lab which had a similar affect on Severus and his bedroom. Harry then opened another door to a room with four curtained four poster beds standing in each corner. "A bed for each couple. Sorry we have to share a room," he sheepishly replied.

"Better to protect each other," Severus added kissing the green eyed young man. "Will be interesting to see who doesn't know their charms," Severus teased trying to lighten the mood. Everyone smiled at him grateful for that little bit of humor. Sirius and Remus took the bed closest to the door. Ron and Hermione blushed but went to the bed on the other side of that same door.

'I don't think they have made it that far,' Draco observed.

'Not yet,' Adrianna agreed. Draco led her to the bed across from Sirius and Remus.

"What does the headmaster think of us staying here?" Ron asked sitting on the bed.

"He doesn't like it. Dumbledore reminded me that the basilisk was able to leave the Chamber and lived in the drainage pipes. I reminded him that only a parseltongue could open the known exits." Adrianna touched the wall between Harry's bed and her own. She started to glow. The wall turned blue. "Adrianna?" Harry questioned. She ignored him. Her eyes closed while sweat beaded on her forehead.

'Adrianna? Love?' Draco called. She opened her eyes.

"Everyone needs to touch this wall," she ordered. Not knowing what was going on but trusting the princess everyone came and placed a hand where she indicated. Their palms briefly glowed blue. "Thank you," she said more to the wall than to the people in the room. She stumbled back into Draco who held her worriedly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I asked Hogwarts to give us a safe room. So that if we're trapped or ambushed it'll give us a room that no one but those registered may enter or exit. You can't bring anyone in if threatened. It will protect us."

"You asked the castle to do that?" Severus demanded.

"How?" Remus asked.

"How many of the founders?" Hermione interrupted knowing how but having other questions.

"Yes I asked the castle. I would never order it. Not even Dumbledore does that," Adrianna scolded. She looked to Remus. "The castle is alive. Each of the Founders put a part of themselves in the castle. Each headmaster has done this as well. The castle is quite sentient."

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed. He then looked frightened. "Sorry for repeatedly kicking your walls!" He suddenly called out. The others laughed.

"How many?" Hermione requested a second time knowing Adrianna was trying to avoiding answering her question. Sirius came to stand beside the vampire princess. She looked to him.

"Three," Sirius answered for her.

"Three!" Ron exclaimed.

"No one's ever had more than two. How is that possible?" Severus questioned.

"I am the Heir of Gryffindor. Sirius you have two?" Harry wondered.

"No Harry you do. By blood Gryffindor. Thanks to Voldemort you are an heir of Slytherin by magic." Harry looked stunned.

"Bloody hell!" Ron muttered.

"And the other?" Hermione demanded.

"Ravenclaw," Draco answered. "The Black family claims Rowena Ravenclaw."

"That is why the school lets you open portals," Remus replied.

HPHPHP

The group settled in. Lessons were still taught and life went on. If just a bit more confined in space.

HPHPHP

Days later... Ky! a young vampire yelled running into the room. The wards have been breached!

How? Adrianna demanded.

The headmaster believes that because the school is trying to repair the damage and find the children still missing that there are cracks in the wards. Which are also weakened in the explosion areas. The headmaster wants you and the others to stay here.

Alert the others, she commanded. He bowed and left.

"What is happening?" Harry questioned.

"Some wards have failed. Dumbledore wants us to remain here," Adrianna informed him. She told them what she knew.

"Do the Death Eaters know yet?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I believe they do," she answered. Harry pulled out his map.

"They're in the castle! We've got to help!" he said hastily trying to stuff the map in his pocket. Hermione and Ron were scrambling to ready themselves. Severus grabbed Harry and Sirius and Remus blocked the door. "We've got to help!" he yelled at them.

"There is another way to help," Adrianna told him. "Help the castle defend itself." She took his hand and placed it on the wall. "Lend aid." She took Draco and Sirius' hands and placed them on the walls. Soon the three were in a trance. "If they start to tire pull them from the wall. Your jobs are to watch over them. In case the Death Eaters get into the Chamber and past my protectors it'll be your job to get us into the safe room." All four nodded in understanding.

"Be careful," Hermione added with another nod as Adrianna's hand joined the others.

HPHPHP

The headmaster along with the remaining teachers left the dungeons. The younger students were sealed up in the lowest dorms, while the older students patrolled and were ready to protect themselves and the other children.

"Albus what is going on?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"The castle is being assisted." Indeed it was. All of the stairs moved so that they no longer connected to a floor. Hallways began to shift and others close up. Walls began to repair themselves and wards to rebuild.

"But how?" the Deputy Headmistress questioned.

"Must be the heirs," he replied.

"The heirs?" she wondered. Dumbledore nodded.

"We need to get to those already in the castle. The rest is being taken care of," the headmaster explained.

HPHPHP

Harry started to sway. Severus pulled him from the wall. Gently he laid the exhausted teen on their bed. Draco crumbled to the floor. Remus put him to bed. He was unconscious and Remus knew his daughter would not be happy with that knowledge. Harry and Severus were quietly talking. Remus figured from the little he heard that Harry was telling him what he'd felt. Hermione came to take care of Draco. Remus pulled Sirius from the wall. His mate shook his head and looked around.

"That was incredible!" Sirius crowed. "I could tell you what was going on in every part of Hogwarts!" He told his husband. "I felt the magic and Moony it feels like a protective parent." Sirius went on to explain his experience. Both men watching Adrianna. Remus had had enough. The others were resting and still she was pouring her energy and magic into the castle. He stood up and took her in his arms intending to put her to bed but got sucked into the vortex as well.

'You shouldn't be here,' Adrianna scolded.

'You need to rest,' Remus answered.

'The others?'

'Harry is resting and talking to Severus and Ron and Hermione are taking care of Draco.'

'Taking care of Draco? What happened?'

'He collapsed before we could get to him. He's fine. Just drained and before you ask Sirius is asleep. He's fine.' Adrianna smiled. 'Now release us. You need to rest and Draco needs you.' Adrianna dropped her hand. Remus picked her up and placed her in bed beside her mate. Automatically or maybe by instinct they turned to each other and became entangled; wrapped around one another.

HPHPHP

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was making his way through the tunnels to the Chamber of Secrets. He hoped to hide there and then make his way to that infernal brat and doddering old fool to get rid of both of them. In his haste he never noticed the changes in the tunnel ways. Not realizing he'd been going in circles for over an hour. When he did realize he used his status as another heir to end the castle's prank. Immediately the headmaster was alerted as well as the other heirs. Draco regained consciousness immediately but was too weak to be of help.

HPHPHP

The vampires kept track of the evil overlord and started casting protective wards on the doorway that led to their princess. Severus picked Draco up and together with Remus, Hermione and Ron slipped into the new secret room. The five of them protesting as they left. After making sure Harry and Adrianna were back to full strength a very tired Sirius joined the others. It was time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Sorry folks. Rowling still owns the HP world.  
Author's notes/blah/ parseltongue, blah vampiric, 'blah' thoughts, "blah" spoken  
The ever talented Cat patiently beta'd this chapter. Thank you!

HPHPHP

"Shall we go greet them?" Harry inquired after consulting the map.

"But of course. We can't be rude," Adrianna smiled.

HPHPHP

Voldemort never noticed that one by one the faithful servants that were with him disappeared. It was a surprise that when he reached the Chamber that only Lucius, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew were with him. An even bigger surprise was to see who waited for him inside. Standing where young Ginny Weasley had lain so many years ago, stood Harry Potter and someone the Dark Lord didn't know. Lucius hissed beside him.

"What a pleasant surprise," Voldemort sneered.

"Giving me a present before you die Harry Potter? How thoughtful." The girl smiled evilly at him. A muffled yelp behind him caused him to turn. Wormtail was on the floor his throat torn out. Adrianna looked to Bellatrix and then to Harry. He nodded. Again the evil smile. Bellatrix screamed before it turned to a bloody gurgle. She fell to the floor dead.

"My Lord I don't think we're alone," Lucius started never taking his eyes off the Vampires Princess.

"Nonsense. Just something that brat is doing," Voldemort explained. From the shadows emerged cloaked figures. Voldemort smiled as he believed them to be his own servants. He realized his mistake as one by one the bodies fell to the floor dead and vampires stood waiting.

"Consorting with vampires now Potter?" Voldemort hissed. The air around the girl started to crackle. "Hit a nerve little girl?" he laughed. She started a soft chant. "Very entertaining. But how well do you scream?"

HPHPHP

"What is going on out there?" Ron asked. Hermione and the others were looking through a crystal ball that the witch had summoned.

"Only Voldemort and Lucius are left from their side," Severus answered. "Adrianna has started to chant. No idea what she is saying though."

"Sounds Elven," Hermione informed him. Draco was sleeping fitfully.

"Why is Malfoy still alive?" Sirius asked.

"She won't kill her mate's parent unless provoked," Remus explained. "She's giving him a chance to redeem himself. If he fails, he dies."

HPHPHP

"It's time to end this," Harry informed his enemy.

"So eager to die?" Voldemort cackled.

"On the contrary, I'm eager to live," Harry told him taking Adrianna's hand. "I have my family to think of." Voldemort started to laugh.

'What is your choice?' Adrianna sent to Lucius.

"Get out of my head!" Lucius screamed at her.

'Your master or your son?' she continued.

"I have no son!" Lucius yelled.

'Very well. May you right your wrongs in the next life,' Adrianna promised. She started to chant again. Seconds later the chant was taken up by the waiting vampires. Taking her hand back from Harry, Adrianna put her hands together and then slowly moved them apart. A blade started to appear. Even Harry looked shocked.

"I give you Death Bringer. May vengeance be served," she vowed handing the sword to Harry. It seemed to have a green glimmer. 'Death Bringer can combine with your wand. It'll amplify your magic,' she explained to him. He looked from her to the sword. Placing his wand in the same hand as the sword Harry watched mesmerized as they seemed to bond together. 'If you drop the sword call it back. Nothing can keep it from you. Not even solid stone.'

"Nice theatrics. Let's end this," Voldemort demanded. Lucius threw the first curse. A shield stopped it. The vampires started forward but a wave of Adrianna's hand stopped them.

HPHPHP

Draco sat up with a start. He looked around wildly.

"She's with Harry," Hermione whispered to the frantic Veela before he could ask.

"I need to be with her. She needs me," he told her trying to stand but instead fell back to the bed.

"And she needs you to stay safe," Hermione assured him. "She cannot help Harry if she has to worry about you."

"Draco you are staying here," Severus commanded. "Do not risk yourself or them."

"Do not make me cast a body bind," Hermione warned. Defeated Draco brought his knees to his chest and opened their bond. He was determined that if she died he'd go seconds after her. It was then that he realized what that extra feeling he'd been getting lately was.

HPHPHP

"Just you and me now Tom," Harry smirked.

"You will regret your cheek boy. Maybe I will kill you after we have our way with the little girl. Would that not be fun Lucius?" Lucius just paled. He looked to the girl and knew she'd kill them both before letting either of them touch her. His son's mate. His daughter by bond. He was fighting against a Malfoy. Over a grudge. This wasn't about Purebloods. This was revenge. Lucius stepped back from his master. Adrianna lifted an eyebrow at his actions.

'Choosing life?' Adrianna sent him. Lucius took another step back. 'Even if you live today they'll still give you the kiss or something else along those lines,' Adrianna sent a ball of energy at Voldemort and Harry. It enveloped them.

"What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"Made sure no one comes to Voldemort's aid if he calls," she told him. Adrianna slowly walked to Lucius. "What will you do now?" she whispered.

"Die like a Malfoy," he dryly replied.

"You could start over?" she offered.

"How?" he replied.

"Let me wipe certain memories. You can go to Malfoy Manor. I'll be the secret keeper. No knowledge of Voldemort or your past actions in his name. You can make things right for Draco. Be the father you should have been. Only you'll never be able to leave the manor," she explained.

"You can do that?" he wondered.

"I can. But you will remember everything you've done to Draco. Your magic will be bound to the manor. If you leave you'll be stripped of it and become a Muggle. Do you accept my terms?"

"What about the Ministry?"

"To them you will be dead. Off the radar."

"I accept."

"We must do this before Harry is finished." Four vampires came forward. Breathtakingly beautiful women surrounded the two. "We will take memories from your whole life. You will know there is a hole and you'll remember why. The memories will be locked in a crystal which you will wear. Your albatross." The four women and the princess picked through his memories. To Lucius it felt like an eternity but in reality it was only minutes. He slumped to the floor.

"You have been judged," one of the women replied. "Our Ky in her generous wisdom has allowed you to live. Though you have committed horrible crimes against life and magic. Your punishment has only begun."

"If you leave your home know that the vampires will rip you to shreds for your words against our Ky and the actions taken against her consort. Not even being a Muggle will save you," the elder of the four spoke. Adrianna opened a portal and Lucius saw Malfoy Manor.

"The grounds and the house are your prison," Adrianna informed him. "Step through and your new life begins." With grace and dignity he started forward.

"Welcome to the family. I hope I can gain my son's forgiveness." He walked into the portal and it closed.

"Me too," the vampire princess whispered. "For myself as well."

HPHPHP

Dumbledore and the teachers quickly took care of everything and every enemy. Wards were reset, bodies taken away, prisoners sent to the Ministry with Aurors, the wounded tended and all accounted for. They joined the students in the lower dungeons to await the final outcome; knowing that there was a small chance that darkness might prevail. Students huddled together, all house rivalries forgotten as comfort and support was given and accepted.

HPHPHP

Both Tom and Harry were bloodied. Their brother wands for once didn't work against them. Thanks to Death Bringer. Voldemort believed it was because he was the stronger. Harry knew it was the sword. It kept their wands from locking up. At the same time they threw the killing curse. Bright neon green met brilliant emerald green. The two spells collided. With little effort the emerald green overcame the other. The defeated spell caster fell to the floor and turned to ash. The victor fell to one knee.

HPHPHP

Adrianna turned as the two spells collided. She dropped the energy ball and ran for her father. Horrified she watched the two fall. She gathered Harry into her arms.

"Rest now," she whispered in his ear. "It's done." Emerald met silver. Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you are here," Harry told her before closing his eyes.

'Draco. It's over. Harry won,' she sent to her mate. Minutes later they joined her. Severus took Harry from her as Draco gathered her into his arms.

"Our child will know peace," he whispered placing his hand on her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sorry folks. Rowling still owns the HP world.  
Author's notes/blah/ parseltongue, blah vampiric, 'blah' thoughts, "blah" spoken  
Thank you Cat. I couldn't have done this without your help! This is the end. Maybe one day I'll go back and rewrite this but for now I'm happy with the way it is. Enjoy!

HPHPHP

Severus retired from Hogwarts. He and Harry moved into Snape Manor. Though they were often seen with Sirius and Remus. Adrianna suspected there was occasional sharing but didn't want to know what her fathers got up to.

'None of my business,' she kept telling herself. 'As long as they're happy.'

HPHPHP

Sirius and Remus cleaned up and redecorated Grimmauld Place. Gone were the house elf heads adorning the walls and the other Black family heirlooms. With Harry's help they had beautiful flower beds in the back. Who would have ever thought he'd take something positive from those horrible Dursleys?

HPHPHP

Hermione and Ron finally got together. They dated for a while before deciding they were better off friends. Neither regretted trying and parted as the best of friends. Draco set Ron up with Pansy. They married after a year of dating. With Hermione's persistence, Blaise realized he was bisexual. They've been together for almost eight months.

HPHPHP

Jean-Luc Avery Malfoy was born eight months after the death of Voldemort. Contessa Lillian and Constance Narcissa Malfoy two years later. Malfoy Manor was alive with laughter and love. It no longer had that dark, lonely feeling that Draco knew from his childhood.

HPHPHP

Lucius was becoming the husband and father he should have been all along. Narcissa was delighted with the "new" Lucius. So much so that they went from separate wings to sharing a room. Gone were the cold expressionless masks. All of the Malfoys smiled frequently and loved freely.

HPHPHP

5 Years After the War

Harry paced nervously. He turned as a very pregnant Adrianna came into the room. She walked over to him and fixed his tie. He had only returned from the past a couple of weeks ago. Harry now had his answer to how and why this had happened.

"Thank you," Adrianna smiled.

"Without you I would still be fighting Voldemort. Probably be mated to Draco and Severus would be suffering for not coming forward," Harry explained. "Not to mention I would not have my darling grandchildren." Adrianna laughed. Harry hugged her tightly.

"Hey! Get your own spouse!" Draco playfully huffed. Harry released Adrianna with a smile.

"I am about to but I thought I would hug my daughter," Harry teased.

"Did you have to remind me Potter?" Draco scolded. "Not only am I related to you but you are my father-in-law and about to be my godfather's husband. I cannot escape you." All three laughed.

"Oi! Can anyone join?" Ron asked with a pregnant Pansy. Behind them stood Blaise and a pregnant Hermione.

"The more the merrier. Where are your kids?" Harry wondered.

"With Ginny and Neville," Pansy replied.

"Okay everybody out," Sirius demanded. "This show is about to start." Everyone left except for Adrianna.

"Ready?" she asked. Harry smiled brightly at her.

"I was born ready," he replied. He offered his arm and with a peck on the cheek she took it.

"Can I escort you to your groom?" Adrianna teased.

"Yes please," Harry answered. They joined the children waiting to head down the aisle. The twins gently tossed flower petals in front of them while Jean-Luc proudly carried the rings. The small possession made their way to Severus. Draco standing at his side. Adrianna kissed Harry's cheek and then went to stand by Draco. It was a beautiful ceremony done in green, silver and gold. Both grooms wore black. Harry's trimmed in gold and Severus' robes trimmed in silver. Adrianna and the twins wore green dress robes with silver trim. Lilies and black roses decorated the ballroom at Snape Manor. Molly Weasley could be heard crying along with Pansy and Hermione; hormones they claimed.

HPHPHP

It was near the end of the reception when disaster and chaos ensued. Three very pregnant women went into labor. Everyone including both grooms headed for St. Mungo's. It was quite the sight to see as the entire Weasley clan goes from room to room. No one wanting to miss anything. Harry and Severus pretty much stayed near Adrianna's room. Ginny took the Malfoy children to Malfoy Manor to be watched over by Lucius while Narcissa apparated to her children's side. Pansy's mother and Molly watched over her and Ron's children. All three women delivered within minutes of each other. Draco proudly held Lucien James Malfoy, Ron held Corwyn Arthur Weasley and Blaise was holding Amanda Nicole Zabini.

"May I present the next 'Golden Trio'?" Blaise joked.

"I'm glad I'm retired," Severus moaned. "I feel sorry for anyone who has to teach any of your children." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure Papa Severus would gladly help with lessons," Draco teased knowing how his own children had his godfather wrapped around their little fingers. Especially Contessa who loved to "help" make potions. In reality Severus let her stir water in a spare cauldron.

"I assure you I don't know what you are talking about," Severus huffed.

"Family secret," Harry chided. "No one is to know that Sev is a softly."

HPHPHP

Eleven years later found fifth year Slytherin Prefect Jean-Luc, third year Slytherins Contessa and Constance waiting to see where their baby brother will be sorted.

"Malfoy, Lucien," Deputy Headmistress Hermione Zabini called. She smiled as she placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Draco fainted. Corwyn and Amanda were also sorted into Gryffindor. Ginny joked that Gryffindor again had its "Golden Trio". Draco blamed Blaise for calling them that as babies. He claimed Blaise cursed his son but Draco smiled brightly at his youngest child as he sat at the Lion table. The staff laughed as the first Gryffindor Malfoy happily chatted with his two best friends. Severus bounced their adopted son on his knee as their ten year old watched eagerly.

"It is with great sadness that our past teachers have all retired but it is a great honor to welcome our new teachers back," Headmistress McGonagall explained to the students. "Potions and Head of Slytherin is Professor Draco Malfoy. Charms and Head of Ravenclaw is Professor Adrianna Malfoy. Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff Professor Neville Longbottom. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter. Quidditch and Flying Professor Ronald Weasley. Ancient Runes Professor Pansy Weasley. Arthimancy Professor Blaise Zabini. Wizards Studies for Muggleborns and History of Magic Professor Generva Longbottom. Please welcome our new professors." The Great Hall went wild with cheers.

"You know Slytherin is going to beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch," Draco predicted. "After all Jean-Luc is seeker and the girls are our chasers. They are unstoppable."

"Someone will take you off your smug high horse," Adrianna laughed. "Ravenclaw will just have to win the house cup."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hermione interrupted. The Head of Gryffindor grinned at them both. "I have to put up with Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup every year but I am not going to let Ravenclaw take the house cup." Minerva smiled at their playful banter. Her children were finally back where they belonged and Hogwarts greeted them warmly. The ghost of Albus Dumbledore smiled approvingly.

HPHPHP

Hogwarts' family was never away from the school for long. There was almost always a Potter-Snape, Malfoy, Weasley and/or Zabini attending as a student. Most came back to teach. A few of them even went on to become Headmaster or Headmistress.

THE END!


End file.
